No Regret
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: Apa yang dialaminya selama dua tahun, telah mengubah hidupnya, masa kecil yang seharusnya bahagia hanya jadi mimpi, dan ketika dia tumbuh dewasa, gelap kian terasa. Tapi apakah cinta mampu mengubah hidupnya? YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin n other

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu , Jaejoong x Caroline

Rate : PG

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt

Author : Andrea

Enjoy Reading…. 3

…_**Part I…**_

#Yunho PoV#

….

Semua berawal saat aku masih anak-anak. Banyak hal yang ku lakukan dan itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapakan kedua orangtua, terlebih ayah. Sampai saat ini aku tak mau menyebutnnya dengan panggilan ayah. Secara biologis memang seperti itu, tapi apa yang aku alami, hal buruk yang menimpahku selama dua tahun tak lepas dari apa yang dia lakukan. Aku lahir dan menjalani masa kecilku dalam keluarga yang pada awalnya adalah keluarga bahagia, menyenangkan dan impian setiap orang. Kenyataan jauh berbeda ketika aku menanjak tahun akhir di sekolah dasar. Ayah dan ibu jadi sering bertengkar, ayah sering memukuli ibu di depan mataku dan adik perempuanku. Alasannya karena ibu tak mampu mengajariku menjadi anak kecil yang baik. Memang aku mengakui saat itu rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu sangat tinggi tentang hal-hal baru yang kutemui merubahku dari anak lelaki pendiam, menjadi anak nakal.

Di sekolah aku sering menjahili teman sekelas, menggoda gadis-gadis di sana. Tentu saja mereka tak pernah menyukai perbuatanku itu, mereka menyebutku pengganggu. Tapi sungguh bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman, mungkin mencari perhatian lewat kenakalan yang kutunjukkan. Ada seorang guru yang cukup perhatian padaku, dia sering menjadi pembelah saat aku dihakimi oleh guru yang lain. Saat usiaku 10 tahun, kelakuan ayah makin tak terkendali, usahanya bangkrut karena dililit hutang yang menumpuk. Aku tak heran mengapa usaha yang sudah dijalankan bertahun-tahun jadi seperti itu, ayah menggunakan uangnya untuk berjudi dan bermain perempuan. Ibuku sungguh kasihan, setiap hari menunggu dan saat ayah pulang pertengkaran dimulai. Kesalahan yang sebenarnya terletak pada ayah berpindah begitu saja pada ibu. Pertengkaran yang awalnya hanya aduh mulut dengan cepat berubah menjadi perang tangan. Mata kecilku bisa menangkap setiap gerakan kasar yang ayah layangkan di tubuh ibu, juga kata-kata makian yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku dengar meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan keluarga ini, tak ada lagi kenyamanan di rumahku sendiri.

Suatu hari dimusim dingin aku bertemu dengan anak lelaki seumuran denganku. Dari dia aku mulai mencoba menghisap rokok, dia menawariku saat itu. Aku yang terlalu sesak dengan keadaan di rumah, tentu saja menerima pemberiannya dengan senang hati. Rasanya semua pikiran hilang begitu saja. Dia bernama Park Yoochun, kehidupannya sama saja denganku. Orangtuanya sudah bercerai beberapa bulan sebelum kami bertemu, penyebabnya sama saja dengan yang terjadi dengan orangtuaku. Kami sangat cocok, anak-anak yang tak betah dengan kehidupan dalam keluarganya. Yoochun mengidap penyakit asma, tapi itu tak membuatnya untuk menghindari rokok. Dengan cepat pertemanan kami semakin dalam, aku sangat senang saat sekolah dimulai dan dia jadi siswa baru di sekolahku. Setiap hari kami berjalan bersama, entah di sekolah atau di luar. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia juga mengenalkan aku dengan teman-temannya di sebuah bar kecil di pinggir kota Seoul. Aku tak menyagkah pergaulannya seluas ini. Bayangkan saja anak usia 10 tahun sudah bekerja di sebuah bar. Kenakalan seperti yang aku lakukan sendiri kini berganti berdua dengannya. Dia pandai menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolah, walau masih kecil dan tak punya pengalaman berkencan, siswi senior di sekolah begitu menyukainya.

Satu hal yang kami lakukan kemudian, dan mungkin yang mengubah segalanya dalam hidup kami. Berdali karena keisengan anak-anak, kami menaruh lem di dalam gelas jus milik anak lelaki saingan kami di sekolah. Dari jauh kami melihatnya meneguk jus dengan campuran lem itu, tak sampai beberapa menit setelah menelannya, anak itu rubuh ke lantai. Kepanikan melanda isi cafetari, beberapa guru dan anak-anak mengerubungi tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Kami tersadar ini bukan sebuah lelucon yang biasa kami mainkan, ini hal serius. Dua hari setelah anak itu dirawat di rumah sakit, aku dan Yoochun menghadapi sesuatu yang tak pernah kami bayangkan. Sebuah panti rehabilitasi di Busan, kami diberi hukuman menjalani hidup selama dua tahun di sana. Tak ada pembelaan dari orangtuaku, ayah seakan menyetujui jika aku memang harus di sana. Merubah segala kelakuan burukku, jika aku boleh berkata, seharusnya ayah juga berada dip anti rehabilitasi untuk merubah perilaku buruk ayah yang berlebihan.

Tempat yang kedengarannya tak semengerikan penjara bagi orang dewasa, tapi kenyataannya sama saja. Mungkin ini balasan dari setiap hal yang kami sebut keisengan anak-anak. Disana perlakuan teramat buruk menjadi makanan setiap hari. Aku mulai sadar, semua memang salah. Tak ada yang benar dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Ketika orangtua kami bergantian datang setiap minggu, mulut kami seperti terkunci untuk mengungkapkan apa saja yang kami alami. Perlakuan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Setiap malam kami di bawah ke ruang bawah tanah. Saat itu beberapa opsir panti juga ada di sana, menunggu kedatangan kami bagaikan menunggu tumpukan uang atau makan least mereka. Saat itu bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu seks? Apa itu oral dan sebagainya. Sangat memalukan jika harus mengatakan kami diperkosa setiap malamnya. Bayangkan kami yang baru berusia 10 tahun, mendapat perlakuan menyimpang seperti itu. Aku ingat bagaimana opsir itu menjambak rambutku, mendorong kepalaku agar menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikan di bagian tubuhnya. JIka melawan, ganjaran yang lebih tak manusiawi akan aku terima. Setiap malam aku seperti memuaskan nafsu seksnya. Rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidup lebih baik. Di panti itu aku dan Yoochun bertemu dengan dua anak lelaki lagi, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Mereka mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti kami dan mungkin lebih parah. Aku bisa mendegar dari balik dinding kamarku suara Junsu yang sedang menangis, aku tahu dia pasti baru saja menjalani hukumannya. Hukuman yang sangat memalukan. Dua tahun yang mengubah segalanya dalam hidupku juga sahabatku. Sikap, perlakuan, jiwa kami ikut berubah.

Lampu disko yang remang-remang membuat suasana di klab ini semakin hidup saja. Orang-orang yang berdesakan, berdiri, berjalan, meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka di dance floor menambah seruh tempat ini. Entah sudah berapa botol yang aku habiskan. Tidak bisa diingat lagi. Kepalaku juga semakin pusing, mataku menjelajah – memandangi setiap pasangan yang membagi kemesraan mereka pada orang lain, dan saling mengaduh keintiman mereka dengan pasangan di sekitar. Pandangan ku tertuju pada sepasang di sudut konter bar. Mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu. Sudah 5 tahun ini hubungan yang awalnya adalah persahabatan berubah menjadi percintaan. Aku tak heran, mungkin ini perubahan besar yang berawal dari panti itu. Semua yang mereka lakukan mengubah segalanya dalam hidup kami. Kulihat mereka begitu menikmati setiap cumbuan masing-masing, jujur membuatku agak irih. Hanya aku dan Changmin yang tak mempunyai pasangan, aku juga tak tahu kalau Changmin memang benar saat dia bilang sedang sendiri. Mungkin saja dia punya banyak kekasih yang tak kami tahu. Dia menjadi lebih tertutup soal cinta. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi pria dewasa, tampan punya banyak uang dan segalanya. Kami mendapatkannya bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang bekerja, kami mendapatkannya dengan membunuh. Pelanggan kami yang kaya raya tentu banyak saingan bisnis, mereka menggunakan kami untuk melenyapkan setiap saingan yang mereka anggap berbahaya. Hasilnya, uang melimpah jadi imbalan. Dari hasil itu, kami memiliki rumah juga mobil masing-masing. Tapi Yoochun dan Junsu lebih memilih tinggal bersama, mereka memang seperti pasangan menikah. Suatu hari nanti aku juga ingin hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai, dan mungkin saja meninggalkan semua kejahatan yang aku lakukan ini. Aku akan benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati karena dia sudah membuatku berubah.

Mataku kembali berputar-putar mengintari setiap sudut klab, dan pada putaran yang entah keberapa, mataku terhenti di sana. Pada sosok seorang pria yang duduk berdua dengan pria lain. Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat, begitu sempurna. Mata kecilku bisa melihat berbagai gerakan dari wajah itu. Sesekali dia menjilati bibir bawahnya, lalu menekuk bibirnya, kemudian tarikan terjadi di ujung bibir yang dapat kulihat berwarna kemerahan. Diam-diam aku menelan ludahku sendiri, pemandangan di depan sana menggelitik sesuatu dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku sama seperti Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku tahu siapa pria itu, dia seorang model terkenal. Aku tak menyangkah dia bisa ke tempat ini, klab yang bisa dikatakan liar seperti ini. Lihat saja dengan kerumunan di sudut lainnya, para wanita dengan berbagai usia sedang menyoraki beberapa pria yang sedang menari erotis, memamerkan keseksian tubuh atletis mereka, dan di panggung lain, penari striptis wanita juga melukan hal yang sama. Meliuk-liukan tubuh yang nyaris polos untuk memanjakan mata pria-pria ber-uang di depan mereka. Aku tak menduga model itu nyaman di tempat ini, atau memang dia juga mencintai kehidupan malam yang menggairahkan seperti ini? Entahlah. Yang aku rasakan sekarang hanyalah keterpakuan dan bagaimana terpanahnya aku menatap sosok sempurna itu. Aku menyukainya, dan ingin memiliknya. Apa itu mungkin bagiku?

#Author PoV#

Rencana sudah disusun rapi oleh keempat sahabat itu. Dua hari yang lalu salah satu dari sekian bos mereka, memerintahkan mereka untuk melenyapkan seorang pria tua yang menganggu bisnisnya. Mereka setuju, ini akan menghasilakan banyak uang jika pria tua itu berhasil mereka singkirkan. Selama bertahun-tahun tak ada satu rencanapun yang gagal, tak ada juga yang berhasil diungkapkan. Mereka selalu lolos dari penyelidikan polisi, tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Sudah 10 tahun keempat pria itu hidup dengan dua nama. Saat bekerja, nama samaran adalah hal mutlak agar terhindar dari masalah, nama asli dipakai untuk kehidupan normal. Bahkan para bos yang menyewah mereka tak tahu dengan nama sebenarnya milik mereka, wajahpun tak pernah melihat. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telepon dan untuk pembayaran diatur sedemikian rupa. Apa yang mereka lakukan memang sangat rapi, dan pekerjaan saat ini juga sudah tersusun rapi. Mereka ingin kesuksesan yang seperti lalu.

Jung Yunho atau U-know, seperti pemimpin dari kelompok mereka. Pria tampan ini memang lebih tua dari sahabatnya yang lain. Mata musangnya yang tajam mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tak berdaya. Tubuh seksinya yang sempurna nyaris membuat semua mata wanita tak mau beranjak memandanginya, tapi tak ada satupun wanita yang pernah menaklukkan hatinya. Sejak pertama kali melihat model itu, baik pikiran maupun hatinya seperti tertuju hanya pada orang itu. Dia begitu terobsesi pada model itu. Mungkin karena itu Yunho tak perduli dengan wanita-wanita yang menggilainya.

Park Yoochun – Micky, seorang cassanova dengan senyuman mematikan. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu terkenal di klab. Pria malam yang mampuh mendapatkan gadis manapun yang diinginkannya, tapi senyuman mematikkan miliknya itu jadi tak berarti lagi ketika menatap kekasihnya. Yang ada hanya dirinya yang terbunuh. Yoochun tak pernah lagi menemui orangtua dan adik laki-lakinya semenjak dia keluar dari panti rehabilitasi. Perceraian kedua orangtua membuat hidupnya semakin kacau dan tak ingin kembali lagi. Dia punya banyak mimpi, satu di antaranya adalah menikahi kekasih yang sudah 5 tahun hidup bersama dengannya.

Kim Junsu – Xiah. Banyak yang menyebutnya manis, dia memang memiliki wajah yang manis seperti perempuan. Saat dia tersenyum, wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan siapa saja. Ciri khasnya adalah suara, jika dia tertawa terdengar seperti suara lumba-lumba. Sebenarnya pria tampan ini tak perlu melakukan kejahatan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, dia terlahir dari keluarga berada. Ayahnya pemilik restoran pizza yang terkenal di Seoul. Apa yang dia lakukan adalah perubahan mental dari apa yang dia alami di tempat mengerikan itu.

Shim Changmin – Max. Pria berbadan tinggi dan paling mudah di antara keempatnya. Garis wajahnya sangat tenang, terlihat begitu polos. Jika ditanya antara gadis dan makanan, maka pilihannya akan jatuh pada makanan. Pria ini sangat menyukai makanan, tapi tubuhnya tetap seksi. Saat tersenyum atau memandangi lawan bicaranya, dia begitu santai dan mampu membuat seseorang di depannya betah berlama-lama.

Kepribadian, senyuman manis mereka, dan wajah polos memang menyamarkan pandangan orang-orang dalam menilai siapa mereka sebenarnya. Pada kenyataannya, mereka adalah orang yang kejam, membunuh karena uang dan mungkin juga pelampiasan dengan siksaan yang mereka alami dulu. Tak ada belas kasihan, walaupun korban mereka sudah mengemis, berlutut dengan wajah ke tanah, tak ada satupun dari hati mereka yang ibah. Setiap kali melakukan pekerjaan, wajah-wajah opsir di panti itu berkelebatan di otak mereka. Dan itu membuat mereka tak akan mengampuni korbannya walaupun sebenarnya korban itu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada mereka. Bukankah mereka juga sama? Saat masuk ke dalam penjara anak-anak itu, mereka juga tak melakukan kesalah pada opsir-opsir di sana, tapi apa yang mereka alami sunggu mengerikan. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tetap anak-anak dan tak pantas mendapat kekerasan yang sedemikian kejih.

Waktu yang sudah di tetapkan untuk melancarkan aksi kami. Tak butuh banyak waktu karena kami sudah mengintai setiap pergerakkan korban kami sejak beberapa hari lalu. Jam 10 saat korban itu pulang ke apartmennya, kami sudah siap menunggu di parkiran apartmen. Tak ada yang tahu kami di sana, atau lebih tepatnya tak ada sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Seperti biasanya kami bekerja dengan sangat professional, teliti dalam segala hal.

Tak berapa lama, mobil sasaran kami terlihat memasuki areah basement, semua berjalan lancer dan sangat menguntungkan. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah mobilku dan mobil Yoochun. Pekerjaan kami jadi terlihat sangat mudah, sepertinya orang di dalam mobil itu ingin menyerahkan nyawanya dengan suka relah pada kami. Dan saat pintu kemudi terbuka, bagaikan kilat, aku dan Yoochun ikut masuk ke dalam. Seorang pria yang tadi hendak keluar dari mobilnya tertahan dan tak jadi keluar, Yoochun mengapit tubuhnya. Sementara aku duduk di kursi penumpang. Aku duduk menatap wajah pria tua itu, dengan wajah tajut-takut pria itu bergantian memandangi aku dan Yoochun.

"Si.. siapa kalian?"

Suara pria tua itu bergetar, mengisyaratkan betapa terjekejut sekaligus takutnya dia padaku dan Yoochun. Tak ada satupun yang bisa tenang menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Aku ttak menyahut dengan kata-kata, hanya sebuah senyuman terulas di ujung bibirku yang menjadi jawabannya. Senyuman yang aku yakini begitu mengerikan bagi pria itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya pria tua itu lagi.

Pertanyaan apapun yang dia katakan tak ada gunanya bagi aku dan Yoochun. Mendengar pertanyaan pria yang diapitnya, senyuman Yoochun ikut terulas kemudian dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya. Yoochun mengusap pisau tajam itu menggunakan dua jarinya. Seperti memamerkan betapa tajamnya pisau ini jika menancap di tubuh. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur dari pori-pori pria tua itu. Sekali lagi tak ada belas kasihan. No Mercy.. ! Tua, mudah, pria, wanita diperlakukan sama. Kami sudah 3 kali mendapat pekerjaan dengan korban seorang wanita.

"Kalian ingin uang? Aku.. Aku akan berikan semuanya.. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku"

Melepaskan sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Itulah sebabnya kami tak membiarkan satupun dari korban itu hidup. Sebisa mungkin bukti harus disingkirkan jika ingin bebas menghirup udara dengan normal layaknya orang kebanyakan.

Tanpa pria tua itu sadari, sebuah pistol sudah melekat di pingganya. Dia melihat dengan takut-takut ke sebelahnya – padaku yang memegang pistol itu.

"Ada salam dari tuan Song"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, aku semakin menekan pistol itu di pinggangnya. Kemudian menarik pelatuknya. Dua peluru bersarang tepat di sana. Yoochun juga mengarahkan pisau kecilnya ke leher pria itu, menyayat leher itu bagaikan menyayat sekerat daging yang akan di panggang. Darah bercucuran dari bagian leher, serta meresap di kemeja putih milik pria itu. Kami melakukannya dengan cepat, tanpa jeritan suara minta tolong dari pria itu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, basemen tempat yang sepi. Cipratan darah yang keluar dari leher tadi, sedikit mengotori bagian pipi Yoochun. Dia mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ dari atas _dashboard_ dan mengusapkan ke bagian yang terkena darah itu. Tak puas hanya dengan beberapa sayatan di leher, Yoochun kembali menancapkan pisaunya di bagian dada dan perut pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dia jadi terlihat seperti kesetanan, entah apa yang dipikirannya. Mungkin wajah opsir-opsir yang melecehkan kami dulu, memenuhi otaknya sekarang.

"Perfect" ucapku setelah benar-benar selesai.

Pekerjaan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Dengan cepat aku dan Yoochun kembali ke mobil kami yang sudah ditunggui masing-masing oleh Changmin dan Junsu. Situasi di luar sangat aman dan melegahkan. Berkali-kali aku membuang napas. Apa yang kami lakukan akan sama seperti yang sudah kami lakukan sebelumnya, tak ada bukti yang memberatkan kami berempat ketika orang-orang mulai menyadari kematian pria itu, dan polisi mulai mengusut kasus ini. Sebentar lagi bayaran yang melimpah akan segera kami dapatkan.

"Kajja…"

Changmin langsung menurut dan menjalankan mobilku. Perlahan mobil yang membawa aku dan Changmin sudah membawah kami keluar basement dan terakhir menjauh dari gedung apartmen bertingkat-tingkat itu. Pekerjaan yang menantang tapi juga mengasyikan. Saat kau berhasil membunuh korban-korban itu, ada sesuatu perasaan yang sulit diartikan dalam hati. Entah jika orang tahu akan menyebut kami apa, yang pasti apa yang aku dan ketiga sahabatku jalani adalah balasan dari apa yang sudah kami alami. Saat itu tak ada ampun untuk kami, opsir-opsir itu dengan wajah bak iblis mengoyak harga diriku. Dan sekarang kami membalasnya, walaupun bukan pada orang yang tepat. Ini suatu pelampiasan.

"Semuanya baik?"

Changmin mulai berbicara saat sebelumnya hanya diam dengan konsentrasi pada kemudinya. Dia melihat sebentar padaku lalu kembali memandangi jalan di depan. Aku menganggukan kepala beberapa kali. Semuanya baik, bahkan sangat baik. Tak ada kesalahan yang sudah aku dan Yoochun lakukan tadi. "Aku tak menyangka kita melakukannya dengan sangat mudah tadi" ucapku pula, sebuah senyum kemenangan terulas dari bibirku.

"Bukankah kita professional?" Changmin balik bertanya diiringi senyuman percaya diri. Memang professional mengingat tak pernah sekalipun pekerjaan kami berurusan dengan petugas berwajib. Bukannya kami terlalu membanggakan diri. Tapi selama ini kami selalu lolos dan punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati hasil dari apa yang kami lakukan. Bersenang-senang, minum di klab, bahkan bepergian ke luar negeri. Merasakan kenyaman berada di tempat lain, melupakan persoalan kelam yang selalu menghantui pikiran kami.

Aku mengambil sebungkus rokok dari atas _dashboard_, kemudian menarik sebatang dan membakar ujung benda yang terselip di bibirku. Hisapan pertama setelah melakukan pekerjaan, rasanya begitu nikmat. Bongkahan asap yang memenuhi mulutku, separuhnya ku hirup sampai ke hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Sisanya menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan berbentuk O yang menyembur dari mulutku.

" Sangat professional" sahutku, penuh penekanan dan percaya diri. " Kau sudah memikirkan liburan kali ini?" Aku balik bertanya sambil melakukan hisapan kedua pada rokok yang tersimpan di bbirku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya teman gadis yang ingin kukenalkan padamu hyung. Dia bisa kau ajak liburan bersama kita" Changmin mulai menawariku gadis lagi. Sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan ini, dan semuanya tak mengena di hatiku.

"Gadis? Kau lupa aku tak menyukai gadis?"kataku, langsung tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Changmin selalu saja begitu, tak perduli walau aku menolak gadis-gadis yang dia kenalakan.

"Dia sangat cantik, aku yakin hyung akan tertarik dengannya. Kali ini saja, kalau dia tak mampu membuatmu tertarik, aku akan berhenti mengenalkan gadis padamu hyung"

"Okay" Aku akhirnya mengangguk pertanda setuju. Sebenarnya aku sangat tak tertarik. Hanya saja menuruti permintaan Changmin. Entah apa yang sudah membuatku tak menyukai perempuan, bukankah perempuan adalah sosok yang menarik dan begitu menggoda? Sejak melihat model itu, jujur saja aku merasakan dadaku berdebar tak biasanya. Model itu sudah menarik perhatianku lewat senyumannya yang secara tak langsung kunikmati.

#Author PoV#

Di luar butiran-butiran putih itu masih saja turun. Menyelimuti apa saja yang di hinggapinya. Seorang pria tampan terpaku menatap keluar dari balik kaca jendela sebuah apartmen mewah di Seoul. Dari dalam udara dingin begitu terasa, tak bisa dibayangkan jika berada di luar sana. Bagaimana jika dirinya menjadi salah satu dari bendah yang tertutupi salju, sudah pasti seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tubuh. Tapi pria ini selalu menyukai saat salju turun, butirannya yang putih dan indah seperti membuat mata ingin terus memandanginya. Saat musim salju juga dia bertemu pertama kali dengan seorang gadis, sosok yang menarik perhatiannya saat itu. Masih jelas teringat, gadis itu begitu manis saat tersenyum. Itu senyum yang sudah membuat hatinya mengarah padanya.

"Jaejoong – ah.. Apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah suara yang mengalihkan pandangan pria bernama Kim Jaejoong dari butiran salju di luar kaca jendela. Dia segera membalikan posisi tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan wajah cantik gadis yang berduara tadi.

Caroline Lee. Gadis berdarah Korea – Perancis. Designer mudah yang mengontrak Jaejoong untuk koleksinya musim ini. Mereka sudah bekerja sama beberapa kali, dan Jaejoong selalu merasa nyaman bekerja sama dengan gadis cantik ini. Selain cantik, Caroline juga sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Ini bukan sekedar rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Mereka pernah beberapa kali makan malam bersama. Semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tapi Jaejoong tak tahu harus menyebut kedekatan mereka seperti apa. Mungkin saja masih ragu dengan hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"kau kedinginan? Pemanas ruangannya tak berfungi dengan baik"

Caroline memang selalu perhatian seperti ini padanya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu berlalu dengan cepat meraih sebuah selimut dari atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuh Jaejoong. Tak mau hanya dirinya yang menikmati kehangatan dari selimut tebal itu, Jaejoong menarik tangan Caroline kemudian menyandarkan tubuh gadis itu di depan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendekap Caroline dari belakang, selimut tadi dia dekatkan juga menutupi tubuh mereka. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Caroline tentu saja sangat bahagia, tapi rasanya ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Mereka berada di sini karena pekerjaan. Caroline menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memandangi wajah sempurna pria yang mendekapnya sekarang..

" Yah, mereka akan melihat kita. Kau mau muncul berita tentang seorang model dan designer?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Caroline, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju dengan apa yang di katakana gadis ini.

" Mereka ada di bawah, disini hanya ada kita berdua dan dua orang pekerjamu" katanya setengah berbisik. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ruangan apartmen ini memiliki dua lantai. Di bawah sana para kru berada, dan di tempat mereka saat ini hanya ada mereka dan dua orang yang lain. Di ruangan ini koleksi-koleksi musim dingin yang nantinya akan dipakai Jaejoong untuk pemotretan disimpan. Caroline tak berkata lagi,sepertinya dia menyerah. Perlahan setelah membuang keraguannya tadi, gadis ini menyentuh kedua lengan Jaejoong yang terlilit di depan dadanya. Saat-saat seperti adalah yang paling bahagian dalam hidup mereka, Jaejoong selalu memimpikan jika selamanya bisa berpelukan dengan Caroline.

Kim Jaejoong. Pria dengan wajah sempurna perpaduan antara ketampan seorang lelaki, juga kecantikan dari seorang perempuan. Kedua matanya seperti danau yang dalam, mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Hidungnya terbentuk begitu indah, setiap pahatan tercipta tanpa cacat. Begitu juga dengan bibir merah penuh miliknya. Saat bibir itu tertarik membantuk sebuah senyuman, tak ada yang mampu menampik pesona yang tersajikan. Bertubuh proporsional dengan otot-otot halus yang mempertegas keseksiannya, semua itu dibaluti dengan kulit putih mulus bagaikan salju. Dia menjadi idola yang begitu dieluh-eluhkan dan dicintai banyak orang di Korea. Pesonanya sebagai model tampan tak berhenti hanya di Korea saja. Dia sudah beberapa kali bekerjasama dengan designer ternama dunia. Semua yang pernah memakai jasanya jelas puas, dia sangat professional dalam pekerjaan, juga wajah tampannya menjadi daya tarik bagi siapa saja yang bekerjasama dengannya. Tak akan pernah ada habisnya jika membahas tentang model yang satu ini.

Salah satu yang selalu ingin diketahui para pemburu berita adalah kehidupan asmaranya yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Beberapa kali diberitakan memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan model-model cantik di Jepang, semua itu hanya gossip. Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya memiliki kehidupan keluarga yang cukup pelik. Dia lahir dan dibesarkan oleh dua keluarga berbeda. Namun itu bukan masalah baginya, bukan sesuatu yang membuat dia berhenti meraih mimpi. Siapa saja tentu merasakan kesedihan yang tak bisa dijelaskan saat mengetahui, keluarga yang bertahun-tahun bersamamu, ternyata bukanlah keluarga biologis. Kedewasaan menjadikannya berpikir lebih luas, dia memiliki dua keluarga yang sama-sama menyayangi dirinya. Itulah sebabnya dia mengatakan memiliki empat orangtua.

" Cokelat hangat"

Caroline menyimpan segelas berisi cokelat hangat di meja di depan Jaejoong duduk. Pemotretan sudah selesai setengah jam lalu. Sekarang ada sedikit waktu untuk bersantai. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Caroline kemudian mengambil gelas itu dan perlahan meneguknya. Uap panas dari cokelat itu begitu terasa di tenggorokkannya. Tubuhnya tak lagi sedingin tadi, perlahan rasa hangat mulai mejalar seiring dengan cokelat itu yang terus masuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Jaejoong. Dia menyimpan kembali gelas yang isinya sudah hampir habis di atas meja.

"Ania, aku pulang bersama mereka saja"

"Jaejoong, besok orangtuaku datang dari Perancis. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Caroline.

"Aku menceritakan tentang teman modelku pada mereka" kata Caroline, menjelaskan maksud ucapannya tadi, lagi-lagi senyuman yang membuat dada Jaejoong berdebar terulas sempurna di bibir gadis ini.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, kita makan malam di rumah"

Tentu saja Jaejoong selalu ada waktu untuk Caroline. Sepadat apapun jadwal pekerjaannya, dia selalu menyempatkan waktu menemui gadis ini. Caroline begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Mungkin keraguannya dulu tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama salah. Kali ini perasaannya pada Caroline begitu besar, dan apakah ini benar-benar cinta?

"Ne, aku pasti datang"

Suasana di basement apartmen agak lain, tak seperti beberapa jam lalu saat mereka datang. Banyak sekali polisi juga wartawan di sana. Sesuatu yang serius pasti sudah terjadi. Kim Jaejoong perlahan mendekati areah yang dikerumuni orang itu. Dia melihat managernya juga berada di sana, melihat apa yang terjadi di depan. Jaejoong segera mendekati managernya, menyetuhkkan tanganya di pundak pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Choi Siwon, manager sekaligus sahabatnya tersentak kaget mendapati Jaejoong di sampingnya. Dia mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya, sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menghebohkan di depan sana.

"Seorang pria ditemukan tewas di dalam mobil"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengangahkan mulut mungil serta membelalakkan mata besarnya. Tampak kaget sekaligus tak percaya dengan perkataan Siwon. Bagaimana bisa pembunuhan terjadi di basement apartmen mewah seperti ini? Pikirannya mulai berputar-putar, ini adalah tempat di mana dia melakukan pemotretan tadi dan pemotretan berikutnya. Perasaan takut sedikit meyerangnya. Bagaimana pun tempat ini tak senyaman dan terlindungi dari yang dia pikirkan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, mata besarnya bisa melihat police line yang terbentang membatasi areh itu dari areah parkir yang lain. Sungguh mengerikan mendapati seseorang tewas di tempat kau melakukan pekerjaan.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa penjahat bisa leluasa melakukan aksi mereka di tempat seperti itu. Bukankah itu apartmen dengan proteksi yang ketat? Privasi benar-benar terjaga. Tapi… kenyataannya…" Jaejoong tak meneruskan lagi kata-katanya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan peristiwa yang terjadi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya menopang pada kaca jendela mobilnya. Siwon melirik sekilas ke arahnya, pandangannya kembali lagi menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi.

"Untuk penjahat professional, proteksi ketat tak berpengaruh" Komentar Siwon. Dia tahu karena sering menonton film-film yang berkisah seperti kasus tadi. " Semuanya sudah diatur sangat rapi" tambah pula. Benar-benar mengikuti apa yang dia lihat di film-film itu.

Jaejoong berdecak, merasa kesal sendiri dengan siapa saja yang sudah melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. "penjahat itu tak punya perasaan"

"Mungkin saja dendam lama yang terbalaskan" Siwon kembali berkomentar.

"Dendam dan apapun itu, tak menjadikan alasan seseorang menghabisi nyawa orang lain"

Mereka jadi seperti sedang berdebat. Memperdebatkan hal yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Jaejoong hanya merasa kasihan dengan orang yang sempat dilihatnya tadi, seorang pria tua dengan banyak darah di tubuhnya. Siapapun orang yang sudah melakukan itu, dia tak punya hati untuk melihat korbannya.

"Bagaimana Caroline?" Tanya Siwon. Sebenarnya tak menyambung dengan perdebatan kecil mereka barusan. Pria tampan ini hanya ingin mengubah situasi yang terasa aneh sejak keluar basemant tadi. Dia melirik lagi pada Jaejoong. Mudah saja membuat Jaejoong mengubah raut kesal menjadi raut bahagia. Nama Caroline satu-satunya cara.

"Orangtuanya ingin bertemu denganku" Jaejoong cepat merespon pertanyaan Siwon. Tebakan managernya itu memang tak pernah meleset. Jaejoong akan cepat bereaksi jika menyangkut seorang Caroline.

"Mwo? Kalian ingin membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Ania, hanya pertemuan biasa"

"Benarkah? Yang aku tahu jika seorang gadis mengenalkan seorang laki-laki pada orangtuanya, bukankah itu pertanda bahwa dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih serius?" komentar Siwon. Pria tampan ini melirik sambil tersenyum menggodai Jaejoong

Jaejoong agak membenarkan perkataan Siwon. Jika memang akan seperti itu, dia tak akan berkipir dua kali untuk membangun sebuah komitmen dengan Caroline. Semoga saja seperti itu.

"Oh. Siwon, aku akan melihat rumah setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah rumah yang dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sangat tertarik dengan rumah itu, sebuah tempat tinggal yang dikelilingi banyak pepohonan. Tempat sangat sangat tenang, dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan berada di sana.

"Sebenarnya aku tak percaya kau benar akan membeli rumah itu. Jika kau ingin, di sini banyak. Kau tak perlu mencari tempat sepi seperti itu"

"Ani, aku suka suasana yang seperti di sana. Kau tahu kan aku menyukai tempat tinggal yang dikelilingi banyak pohon?"

"Di sana sangat sepi" Siwon menyelah lagi. Jaejoong jadi tak mengerti mengapa manager yang juga sahabatnya ini tak menyukai keputusannya membeli rumah itu. Itu bukan sekedar tempat yang bisa dijadikannya berlindung, rumah itu adalah rumah masa depan Jaejoong. Kelak saat dia bukan lagi Kim Jaejoong seorang model terkenal, rumah itu akan menemaninya. Tentu saja dengan Caroline sesuai apa yang dia mimpikan.

"Aku ingin jauh dari kehidupanku yang sekarang. Di sana aku bisa lebih tenang"

Siwon menyerah untuk berdebat lagi dengan Jaejoong. Pria itu memilih melanjutkan lagi konsentrasi menyetirnya. Apartmen Jaejoong memang agak jauh dari apartmen tadi, kira-kira satu jam waktu yang mereka tempuh.

"Di sana aku akan membangun sebuah keluarga"

Jaejoong meneruskan perkataannya tadi. Sebuah keluarga kecil, Caroline dan anak-anak mereka nantinya. Tampaknya Jaejoong terlalu jauh memikirkan masa depannya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi besok, bahkan satu jam kedepan. Takdir seseorang dikemas bagaikan sebuah paket. Diawali dengan pertemuan manis, cinta bertumbuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi kemudian menjadi pahit karena perpisahan. Hanya kenangan yang bisa menghibur.

Berita tentang pembunuhan semalam sudah tersebar luas. Ini merupakan pekerjaan yang butuh perhatian kusus dari pihak berwajib. Kepolisian distrik Seoul mengusut kasus ini dengan teliti, apa saja yang tertinggal di TKP, sekecil apapun adalah bukti yang dapat mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu. Dari beberapa temuan di dalam mobil itu, ada satu yang paling menyakinkan penyidik. Bebepa helai _tissue_ yang sudah terkoyak dengan noda darah terselip di sana. Mereka harus melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tissue ini.

Tim _forensic_ kepolisian tak mendapati sidik jari di tubuh maupun pakaian yang dikenakan korban itu. Mereka meyakini jika pelaku bukan amatiran. Sangat sempurna menghabisi nyawa seseorang di tempat yang terkenal aman, sebuah apartmen dengan penjagaan 24 jam. Hal itu tak membuat mereka menyerah untuk terus menyelidikinya, _tissue_ yang mereka temukan diserahkan pada bagian _forensic_. Mungkin saja pada bendah itu ada sedikit angin segar.

Kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya cukup membuat mereka frustasi. Tak bisa melanjutkan kasus itu dan menutupnya begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan tersangka, dituding terlibat dengan kasus-kasus itu. Kali ini mereka harus bisa mengetahui siapa pelaku dari kasus semalam. Dan mungkin saja ada kaitannya dengan kejadian yang lalu.

#Next day….

Bagaikan mendapat angin segar, apa yang diungkapkan bagian _forensic_ menambah semangat penyidik untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Sidik jari seseorang tertinggal di helai _tissue_ itu. Mungkin pelakunya tak sadar sudah membuang _tissue_ itu di sana, meinggalkan bukti itu. Selanjutnya adalah mencocokkan siapa pemilik sidik jari itu. Beberapa orang yang pernah terlibat dengan kesus serupa, segera dipanggil untuk diinterogasi. Tak ada satupun dari orang-orang itu yang memiliki kecocokan dengan bukti itu. Mereka memutar lagi rekaman _cctv_ di basement itu. Dua orang pemuda terlihat masuk kedalam mobil korban. Mereka jadi tahu jika dua mobil di samping mobil korban adalah mobil pelaku. Bukan satu orang, tapi beberapa orang yang terlibat. Wajah dua pemuda itu tak jelas, mereka mungkin tahu keberadaan _cctv_ sehingga menundukkan kepala saat keluar dari mobil itu. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bukti lagi, mobil yang digunakan para pelaku. Baik Nomor, cat dan merek semua di catat untuk ditelusuri. Ternyata tak cukup rapi dalam menghilangkan jejak mereka.

#Next day…

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan siapa para pembunuh itu. Polisi yang melakukan pengintaian akhirnya mendapatkan foto-foto mereka. Malam ini mereka akan melaksanakan penangkapan sesuai dengan rencana. Tim mereka mengetahui sebuah klab yang biasanya di datangi empat pemuda itu. Polisi memang segaja tak mengekspos gambar-gambar empat tersangka itu ke media, mereka memilih untuk lebih dulu menutupinya, kemudian saat para tersangka itu ditangkap, berita tentang penangkapan dan pengungkapan kasus itu akan di salurkan. Siasat yang bagus untuk menghindari percobaan melarikan diri yang selama ini banyak terjadi saat mereka mengemborkan penangkapan penjahat-penjahat dengan kasus serupa.

Pimpinan tim memerintahkan beberapa polisi untuk melakukan penangkapan ke dalam klab, sementara yang lain berada di luar klab – mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin saja akan terjadi saat mereka coba meloloskan diri. Satu langkah lagi dan mereka akan menikmati hasil dari usaha mereka. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir sedikit kasus pembunuhan yang bisa mereka ungkapkan, selebihnya hanya menjadi catatan tanpa pengungkapan yang jelas. Tak ada bukti yang menguatkan siapa dalang dibalik kasus-kasus yang terjadi. Kasus yang sekarang mereka bongkar saja tak membuktikan berkaitan dengan salah satu kasus yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Mirotic Club Bar….

#Yunho PoV#

Hentakkan musik berirama cepat berpadu dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu disko menambah panas suasana klab saat ini. Orang-orang berdesakan – saling memamerkan kebolehan masing-masing meliukkan tubuh mereka. Aku hanya duduk mengamati semua itu. Sesekali mataku berpendar, mencoba mencari sosok yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu ada di sini. Tapi walaupun mengarahkan mata kesetiap sudut, aku tak menemukannya justru menemukan pemandangan panas di depanku. Pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu, sedari tadi hanya memamerkan kemesraan mereka padaku dan Cahngmin yang duduk sendiri tanpa pasangan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua mencari tempat yang lebih sepi?"

Aku berdecak melihat tingkah Yoochun dan Junsu yang sepertinya sengaja mengumbar kemesraan di depanku dan Changmin. Aku meneguk lagi segelas Martini dengan cepat. Pasangan di depanku tak bergeming, justru semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Saling berbagi ciuman.

" Bilang saja kau irih pada kami berdua" kata Yoochun akhirnya setelah tadi hanya asik membagi kemesraan dengan Junsu. Aku mendecakkan lidahku, kemudian tersenyum kecut pada mereka berdua. Bukan karena marah, tapi aku tahu dia sedang menggodaiku.

"Hyung, kau tak pergi bertemu dengan Hyorin?"

"Changmin – ah. Jangankan untuk bertemu, Yunho sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Hyorin"

"Eh?" Bukankah gadis itu cukup cantik?"

"Dia tertarik pada seorang model.."

Aku yang dari tadi hanya mendengar dan mengamati perkataan mereka, mulai terpancing. Dengan sedikit kesal aku meraih bungkusan Mariyuana dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah Yoochun . "Yah, kau memang tak bisa dipercaya" kataku. Bungkusan itu tepat mengenai kepala Yoochun. Aku melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. Aku mendecakkan lidah berkali-kali.

"Kau hampir saja merusak kualitas barang ini" sahut Yoochun asal. Tak ada hubungan melempar bungkusan itu dan merusak kualitasnya. Dia menyimpan kembali bungkusan itu di atas meja. Senyum anehnya kembali terarah padaku. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumanku, perlahan tarikan terjadi pada kedua ujung bibirku. Apa yang Yoochun katakan memang benar, aku menyukai seorang model pria bernama Kim Jeejoong.

"Tunggu… Model yang mana maksudmu?" Aku melirik Changmin, tampaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan model yang diucapkan Yoochun tadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan Yoochun semakim memebeberkannya.

"Aku takut bukan bungkusan lagi yang dia lempar, tapi gelas itu"

"Yunho hyung, setelah aku amati, dia memang sangat menarik"

Aku berdecak lagi mendegar Junsu ikut-ikutan bersuara. Dia dan Yoochun memang tak bisa menjaga rahasia. Ku lihat senyuman aneh mereka masih saja terlukis di wajah mereka. Sedangkan Changmin, dapat kulihat dia makin penasaran. Dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya, dan berhenti mengenalkan aku pada teman-teman gadisnya.

"Tampaknya kalian sedang bersenang-senang…" sebuah suara yang menginterupsi perbincangan ringan kami. Refleks aku membalikkan kepalaku melihat kebelakang ke arah suara tadi. Ada beberapa pria berdiri di sana, dan aku tahu siapa orang-orang ini, polisi. Tapi, ada apa ini? Ketakutan mulai menghinggapiku, aku yakin hal yang sama juga dirasakan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Aku harus menanggapi dengan santai.

"merayakan sesuatu, huh?" pertanyaan polisi ini semakin membuatku curiga ada susatu hal buruk yang akan menimpah kami. Aku berusaha menepis semuanya dan berpikiran ini hanyalah pemeriksaan biasa seperti yang sudah-sudah. Klab malam seperti ini memang sering mendapat pemeriksaan dari kepolisian. Semoga seperti itu.

"Mariyuana?"

Polisi yang dari tadi berkoar-koar itu sudah duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya meraih bungkusan yang tersimpan di atas meja. Tampaknya dia sedang mengamati bungkusan itu. Itu memang mariyuana, dan mariyuana sangat dilarang.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja semuanya dan bagikan untuk teman-temanmu"

Shit.. aku mengumpat dalam hati. Apa yang Changmin katakan? Oh Tuhan. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi masalah besar. Bagaimana bisa dia menawari barang terlarang untuk polisis? Aku tetap berusaha tenang, mataku kemudian melirik wajah berwibawa di sebelahku duduk. Polisi ini seperti tak menghiraukan perkataan konyol Changmin. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa polisi lainnya yang berdiri di depan kami. Mereka mengarahkan pistol sejajar dengan kepala kami. Ini harus dihentikan, bersikap tenang dan menanggapi semuanya dengan wajar.

"Jadi apa maksud kalian? Dan kalian bisakah menyingkirkan pistol-pistol itu?"Yoochun angkat suara. Aku membuang napas legah, sempat terpikir Yoochun akan berkata aneh seperti Changmin. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajah Yoochun yang tadi penuh dengan senyuman, agak mengeras. Dia mungkin sama khawatirnya dengan aku. Bagaimana jika ini menyangkut pembunuhan yang sudah aku dan Yoochun lakukan?

"Kalian pilih saja aku harus mendakwa kalian atas kasus apa.. Narkoba… atau pembunuhan.?"

Apa yang aku takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Ini masalah besar, bukan sebuah lelucon. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh. Pepatah yang sangat tepat menggambarkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ada apa ini? Bukannya selama ini kami melakukannya dengan teliti dan sangat rapi. Tapi mengapa sekarang bisa terungkap? Berbagai pertanyaan terus menggerogoti kepalaku.

"pembunuhan..."

"Tutup mulutmu…"

"Kalian yang harus tutup mulut.."

Bunyi tembakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, asap yang keluar dari senjata-senjata yang mereka gunakan tadi, bertebaran di mana-mana. Pecahan-pecahan botol, gelas juga beberapa lemari yang terbuat dari kaca, menjadi seperti hiasan di atas lantai.

"Jangan bergerak.. !" beberapa polisi berlari mendekat pada keempat pria tampan itu. "Kalian kami tangkap karena kasus kejahatan berat"

Menyerah? Tentu saja itu bukan cirri khas kami. Dengan cepat, pistol yang masih kami genggam terarah pada polisi-polisi itu, peluru meluncur dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran. Tanpa berpikir lagi kami berlari meninggalkan klab melalui pintu belakang. Beberapa polisi yang melihat langsung mengejar, suara-suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Jaejoong mengamati isi lemari pendinginnya, banyak sekali makanan juga bir di dalam. Siwon memang agak berlebihan membelinya tadi, tapi setidaknya model tampan ini tak perlu keluar untuk berbelanja lagi. Saat ini dia berada di rumah yang baru dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan selama satu minggu ini, dia akan menghabiskan waktu libur di sini. Pertemuan dengan orangtua Caroline beberapa hari lalu, sangat berkesan di hatinya. Pria ini sempat membayangkan tak akan nyaman berhadapan dengan orangtua Caroline. Tapi semuaanya salah, mereka menyambutnya dengan baik, hangat. Jaejoong mengambil dua kaleng bir dan membawahnya ke ruang tengah. Bicara tentang ruang tengahnya, Jaejoong menatanya senyaman mungkin untuknya berlama-lama duduk, ataupun tiduran sambil menonton film-film yang sengaja dia bawa. Di ruangan ini ada dua sofa hitam panjang yang empuk, berhadapan langsung dengan tv.

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang tengah. Jujur saja itu sangat mengagetkannya. Siapa yang datang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini? Tidak mungkin Siwon. Manager sekaligus sahabatnya itu sudah pergi hamper setengah jam lalu – bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dan Jaejoong yakin Siwon tak akan pernah membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu berjam-jam. Caroline juga tak mungkin datang malam-malam begini. Dan seingatnya, tak ada yang tahu keberadaan rumah barunya ini. Dia memang sengaja merahasiakannya dari banyak orang, bahkan keluarganya juga belum diberitahu. Lalu siapa yang menekan bel di luar sana? Jaejoong jadi takut sendiri membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah menormalkan ketakutannya, perlahan tangannya menyentuh knob pintu dan membukanya. Benar-benar seseorang yang sama sekali tak Jaejoong kenali. Seorang pria tampan berpakaian serba hitam, jaket kulit dan celana jeans. Penampilannya agak kusut, ia seperti habis berlari sangat jauh. Dapat Jaejoong dengar deruh nafasnya. Jaejoong masih berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria di depan tersenyum padanya di balik kegalauan dari wajahnya. Jaejoong juga balas tersenyum tapi seperti dipaksakan. Bukannya dia sombong, tapi Jaejoong tak kenal dengan orang ini. Meski pria itu tak terlihat jahat, tapi tak salah jika Jaejoong harus waspada.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak, jujur saja kaget. Kenapa orang ini yang bertanya? Seharusnya Jaejoong yang bertanya siapa dia.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tak mengenalku?" tanyanya, jujur masih tak percaya. Dia begitu percaya kalau drinya sangat terkenal, tapi pria di hadapannya ternyata tak mengenal siapa dia.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menengok kebelakang seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu di sana. Jaejoong penasaran dan juga ikut melirik ke depan, tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Namaku Jung Yunho . Kim Jaejoong ssi, kau bisa membantuku?"

"Eh?"

"mereka mengejarku, aku butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi. bisakah kau membantuku bersembunyi di sini?"

Sudah beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong mengajak Yunho masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang bersuara. Entah mengapa Jaejoong seperti tak berdaya tadi, membiarkan orang asing ini masuk, duduk berhadapan dengannya seperti mereka adalah teman. Jaejoong juga tak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, siapa yang Yunho maksud 'mereka' yang mengejarnya.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, maaf merepotkanmu. Aku akan pergi"

"Kau akan pergi?"

Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada yang mengejarmu? Mungkin mereka masih disekitar sini. Jika kau mau, kau bisa tetap di sini" Jaejoong tak tahu dengan apa yang dia katakan, semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Jaejoong tak mengenal sedikitpun pria di depannya, dan sudah begitu yakin memberikan tempat dalam rumahnya.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Jaejoong ssi"

"Aniyo, aku tak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula tadi kau meminta bantuanku, aku akan membantumu" Lagi kata-kata Jaejoong tanpa sadar, semua terdengar seperti meyakinkan Yunho untuk tetap di sini. Yunho menatap Jejoong dengan senyuman yang terulas dibibirnya. Demikian juga Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumannya. Jaejoong jadi berpikir terlalu jahat kalau dia membayangkan Yunho adalah orang jahat.

Kim Jaejoong merasa tidurnya agak tak nyaman, ada yang sedang menganggu pikirannya saat ini. Jung Yunho, seorang pria asing yang mungkin saja sudah tidur, berbaring di sofa pada ruang tengahnya. Model tampan ini memang mengijinkan Yunho tidur di sofa, rumahnya memiliki dua kamar tidur. Tapi hanya kamarnya yang sudah lengkap, sedangkan kamar yang lain masih kosong. Tak mungkin jika ia membiarkan Yunho tidur di kamar yang tak ada ranjangnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Penasaran juga dengan pria yang berada di sana. Ia ingin memastikan apa pria itu sudah tidur, atau sedang melakukan apa. Udara jadi lebih dingin saat malam begini, dan mungkin saja pria itu memerlukan sesuatu.

Ia menghentikan langkah begitu kakinya menjejak lantai dingin di ruang tengah. Agak gelap, rupanya Yunho sengaja tak menyalakan lampu. Ia dapat melihat orang yang menganggu tidurnya ini, masih duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Jaejoong jadi berpikiran jika mungkin saja pria itu tak bisa tidur, sama sepertinya.

"Yunho ssi, kau belum tidur?"tanyanya, ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping sofa.

Yunho agak terkejut, ia segera menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mengantuk" jawabnya. "kau juga?"ia balik bertanya.

Jaejoong jadi terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin jika ia jujur dan bilang kalau ia tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Yunho. Aishh, sungguh tak mungkin jika mengatakan itu. "Aku.. AKu mau mengambil bir" kata Jaejoong terbata-bata, juga tak menyambung dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jaejoong ssi, kau punya yang lebih beralkohol?"

Sudah dua botol tequila yang Yunho habiskan. Tampaknya pria tampan ini sudah agak mabuk, dan tak mampu lagi untuk botol ketiga. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya meminum bir, sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kesadarannya. Dalam hal minum, bisa dibilang dia peminum yang hebat. Jaejoong sering pergi minum-minum dengan Siwon, managernya itu sangat cepat mabuk. Mau tak mau Jaejoong yang harus membayar semuanya, dan juga memapah managernya sampai di apartment.

"Rasanya jadi sangat panas"

Yunho tiba-tiba bicara setelah tadi mereka hanya diam, sibuk dengan botol-botol minuman masing-masing. Entah ada sihir apa dalam perkataa Yunho tadi. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke kiri, melihat Yunho yang sedang melepaskan jaket dan kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang itu, membuat Jaejoong terpanah dan tak bosan untuk menatapinya, jujur saja dia memuji tubuh seksi Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan bagian dadanya tiba-tiba saja bergetar, Yunho membalas tatapannya dengan mata musangnya yang mampu menaklukan setiap mata yang melihat. Mata besar Jaejoong jadi tak ada apa-apanya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya sedekat, dan selekat ini. Dan saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, serta menyetuhkan bibir mereka, Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengelak atau apapun itu. Mata besarnya ikut terpejam, terbuai dengan apa yang di lakukan Yunho. Sensasi nyaman yang tak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan sebelumnya. Ciuman Yunho di bibirnya semakin dalam, Jaejoong juga mengimbangi dengan melumat bibir atas Yunho. Tangannya dengan sendirinya menyentuh tengkuk Yunho, memberi pijatan hangat di sana. Semua meningkat dengan cepat, tak hanya saling menekan, melumat, Yunho juga memasukka lidah basahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuatnya tak berdaya. Tak ada dua sisi yang berdebat dalam otak model tampan ini. Jaejoong sangat sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jaejoong begitu menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya. Suara-suara keluhan tertahan keluar begitu saja. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya lebih menghangat. Yunho membuatnya berbaring di atas sofa tempat mereka duduk, tubuh setengah telanjangnya ikut menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya pasrah, menikmati apa saja perlakuan pria asing ini atas tubuhnya. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, yang dia tahu sekarang Yunho memberikannya rasa nyaman yang belum pernah dia dapatkan dari siapapun.

….

Satu hal yang Jaejoong sadari saat ini, Caroline bukan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi juga pria ini, pria yang sama sekali tak dia kenali , sudah menarik perhatiannya lebih daripada Caroline. Pria yang sama sekali Jaejoong tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, dengah sangat mudah membuat dadanya berdebar hebat, darahnya berdesir nyaman, membuat tubuhnya lemah dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

….

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin n other

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu , Jaejoong x Caroline

Author : AndreaYoonjae

Enjoy reading… ^͜^

Part 2

* * *

Suasana klab tampak tak seramai tadi. Orang-orang yang beberapa jam lalu begitu bersemangat mengekspresikan tubuh mereka di dance floor, memeras keringat, meneguk alcohol, dan melakukan tarian-tarian erotis sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sejak bunyi tembakan menggelegar di salah satu sudut klab – suara berisik music keras dan pernak-pernik klab bagai ditinggal lari. Beberapa polisi masih terlihat sibuk membawa pergi beberapa polisi lainnya yang terkena tembakan tadi. Beberapa polisi juga terlihat sedang terlibat obrolan serius dengan pengelolah klab. Konter bar yang seharusnya di jejeri tamu-tamu, kini hanya dihiaskan dengan pecahan-pecahan dari botol alcohol dan gelas. Sepertinya kepolisian harus mengambil sikap tegas dengan perlakuan ini. Dan kali ini mereka harus mengakui jika lawan mereka bukanlah kawanan amatiran seperti yang sudah mereka duga sebelumnya. Meski mereka dapat membongkar siapa kawanan itu, tetapi kenyataannya sekarang penjahat-penjahat itu bisa lolos begitu saja dari penangkapan. Ini hal yang sangat memalukan yang harus mereka tanggung. Tak bisa menangkap pelaku malah mendapatkan beberapa anggota polisi terluka parah akibat baku tembak tadi.

Pencarian dilakukan kembali. Kawanan itu tentu belum pergi terlalu jauh dari Seoul apalagi ke luar negeri. Tim kembali dibentuk hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Lebih professional dan sudah terbukti bisa menangkap pelaku dengan kasus seperti ini. Tentu mereka ingin hasil yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tiga rumah yang mereka tahu sebagai tempat tinggal empat tersangkah menjadi pemberhentian pertama. Kelihatan seperti tempat tinggal orang yang berpengaruh. Tembok pemisah antara rumah itu dan jalanan cukup tinggi. Tempat yang bisa dikatakan mewah untuk ukuran pemuda-pemuda seperti mereka. Beberapa anggota tim langsung mendobrak salah satu pintu rumah itu. Suasananya sangat gelap, sedikitpun tak menyimpulkan ada orang di sana. Tentu saja kawanan itu tak sebodoh itu untuk bersembunyi di rumah mereka.

Di rumah itu, ruangan basement disulap menjadi sebuah bar lengkap dengan aksesorinya. Layaknya berada di sebuah klab dan duduk di konter bar. Alkohol-alkohol berjejer rapi di rak-rak besar, begitu juga dengan gelas-gelas yang bergantungan di atap bar, menambah kesan tempat ini begitu menyenangkan. Tepat di sudut ruangan itu, kardus-kardus besar saling bertindihan membuat para anggota tim itu penasaran dengan isi di dalamnya. Perlahan mereka mulai membuka bendah-bendah itu. Isinya hampir sama semua. Mariyuana dan berbagai model senjata terbungkus rapi memenuhi kardus besar itu. Polisi jadi sadar, selama ini mereka bukan hanya berhadapan dengan pembunuh, tapi juga dengan pengedar obat-obatan terlarang dan penyelundup senjata. Semua barang yang ditemukan dan mengundang mereka untuk mencurigainya, langsung diangkut dan disimpan di kantor keplolisisan distrik Seoul. Pimpinan tim yang tadi memang tak ikut serta menggeledah rumah-rumah itu, hanya bisa menatapi apa saja yang diberikan bawahannya. Mungkin ini belum terlambat untuk menangkap kawanan itu. Mereka juga belum kalah, ini masih terlalu awal untuk mengangkat tangan dan membuat kasus ini hanya sebagai catatan saja. Masih ada banyak waktu meski mereka perluh bekerja ekstra untuk hasil yang diinginkan.

* * *

Jaejoong tersentak, sepertinya baru tersadar dengan apa sedang mereka lakukan. Pria tampan ini memang mengakui jika dirinya terlena dengan perlakukan hangat Yunho padanya, tapi rasanya ini terlalu gila. Mereka hanya baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu, dan dengan mudahnya dia seperti dibuat tak berdaya dengan ciuman dari yunho. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sudah menindihnya sehingga membuat pria itu terhempas ke lantai.

"Mian.."

Yunho yang rupanya ( juga) baru tersadar mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Wajah lemahnya menatap Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di sofa itu. Sesekali Jaejoong juga balas meliriknya, tapi langsung membuang mukanya saat bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Mian. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya tadi"kata Yunho. Pria ini masih saja berdiri menghadapi tubuh terduduk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak menyahut ucapan Yunho tadi. Dia terus diam. Jujur saja masih memikirkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan tadi. Tubuhnya menghangat dengan ciuman mereka, begitu cepat dia seperti tak berdaya pada orang asing di depannya ini.

Hembusan napas panjang terdengar dari Jaejoong. Pria ini baru saja membuang segala pikiran aneh yang tadi bersarang di kepalanya. Perlahan dia beranjak dari sofa kemudian hendak melangkah ke kamarnya, tapi cengkraman tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Tubuhnya terhenti begitu saja. Cengkraman tangan yang tak begitu kuat, tapi terasa kuat bagi Jaejoong. Dia jadi terdiam berdiri membelakangi Yunho.

"Kau marah?"Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian menengok kebelakang, mendapati wajah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. Sepertinya sedang memendam penyesalan, mungkin mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi. Memang bukan perbuatan yang boleh dikatakan sebagai pemaksaan. Hanya saja mereka baru saling mengenal, dan rasanya untuk berbuat jauh sepeti tadi itu tak bisa diterima begitu saja. Apalagi bagi Jaejoong. Pria ini sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk gadis cantik, disegner yang memakai jasanya untuk koleksi musim dingin tahun ini. Jaejoong tentu harus menepis perasaannya tadi, bagaimanapun dia mengakui jika sentuhan tadi cukup membuatnya terlena, dia tak berdaya.

Pegangan tangan Yunho mulai merenggang. Pria itu terduduk di sofa masih memandangi Jaejoong yang juga sedang memandanginya. Bagi Yunho bisa sedekat ini dengan Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakannya. Dia jadi lupa dengan masalah yang sekarang menimpahnya. Beberapa jam lalu dia resmi menjadi buronan polisi, kemudian bertemu dengan model tampan ini di rumah ini. Tadi saat dia berlari dan mendapati tempat tinggal ini, sama sekali tak ada firasat yang mengatakan dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih dengan kejadian yang menimpahnya ini, walaupun terdengar berat, tapi setidaknya hal itu yang membawanya bertemu dengan pria yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak dulu.

"Aku akan pergi"yunho berkata lagi. Jaejoong masih diam tak memberikan komentar apa-apa padanya. Yunho semakin merasa kalau Jaejoong marah atau terganggu dengan sikapnya tadi. Meskipun dia merasakan kalau Jaejoong tak menolak saat ciuman itu berlangsung, hanya saja apa yang dia lakukan tak semestinya terjadi. Jaejoong bukan orang seperti dia.

"Mungkin seperti itu lebih baik" kata Jaejoong, akhirnya setelah tadi cukup lama terdiam. Dia mengamati keadaan di luar melalui jendela kacanya. Di luar sana salju masih turun, dan udaranya semakin dingin. "kau bisa beristirahat mala mini di sini. Di luar masih turun salju"katanya lagi, sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi. Jaejoong tak setegah itu untuk membiarkan Yunho pergi sementara dia tahu di luar sana cuaca sangat dingin, dan mungkin saja jalanan sudah ditutupi tumpukkan salju.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Cukup legah karena akhirnya Jaejoong bicara meski tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Mungkin Jaejoong tak benar-benar terganggu, tapi Yunho tetap saja merasa sudah melakukan hal yang keterluan.

* * *

Sebuah gudang tua di pinggiran kota seoul yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tak terjama lagi. Pintu besarnya terkunci dengan rapat bagai tak ada siapapun lagi yang datang. tapi kenyataannya tiga pemuda tampan yang berhasil lolos dari penangkapan semalam ada di sana. Bersembunyi di balik kesunyian ruangan besar itu.

Yoochun mengebaskan debu yang menempel di celananya. Tempat ini sudah tak pernah didatangi orang sangat lama, debu dan sejenisnya sudah pasti jadi penghuni tetap tempat itu. Perlahan dia melangkah mendapati Junsu yang sudah duduk di lantai dengan menekuk lututnya. Tubuh Junsu tampak bergetar – menggigil. Udara musim ini memang tak membantu mereka untuk melarikan diri lebih jauh.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoochun ikut duduk di sebelah Junsu. Tangannya merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu. Junsu segera mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melihat pada Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Junsu menenangkan Yoochun. Uap berbentuk kumpulan asap menyembur dari mulutnya. Pagi ini udaranya sangat dingin. Apalagi tempat ini tak menggunakan pemanas ruangan. Tak ada pemantik yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat api. Di depan mereka memang banyak sekali papan bekas juga serbuk-serbuk kayu yang menggunung. Tapi mereka bukan kawanan primitive yang dengan mudah membuat api dari bahan-bahan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" katanya lagi. Dia sangat tahu jika kekasihnya ini akan bersikap berlebihan jika sesuatu menimpahnya. Entah sakit atau apapun yang membuatnya tak enak, Yoochun tak akan berhenti mengeluarkan perhatiannya.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari sini"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian sedikit membuatnya miring sehingga jatuh bersandar di pundak Yoochun. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan sikap saling memberi. Mereka terlalu tahu, keadaan jauh berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu saat semuanya belum terungkap. Jelas dari wajah mereka, kekhawatiran yang besar terlukis begitu saja. Setiap orang yang mengalami masalah seperti ini tentu saja akan sangat takut, tapi bukan untuk menyesali perbuatan mereka. Setiap keputusan dan jalan yang diambil, tentu membuat seseorang siap menerima resiko sebesar apapun.

Tapi…..Hanya saja ini tak pernah terlintas di kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung? Kau tahu dia di mana? Kita tak mungkin pergi tanpa dia, Chunnie"

Yoochun membuang napas beratnya. Apa yang dikatakan Junsu sangat benar. Mereka tak tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Yunho. Apa dia baik-baik saja, ataukah dia sudah berada dalam penjara yang dingin. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho. Mereka hanya bisa berharap jika sahabat mereka itu baik-baik saja.

"kita hanya bisa berharap dia baik-baik saja"

"Hyung, kalian sudah bangun?"

Suara Changmin terdengar. Pria betubuh tinggi itu melangkah mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu. Dia juga ikut duduk di sebelah keduanya. Tiga pemuda yang sedang meratapi nasib sial yang menimpah hidup mereka. Sekali lagi semua berawal dari perlakuan yang mereka terima dari panti rehabilitasi itu. Tempat yang mungkin lebih cocok dinamakan neraka dunia, daripada menyebutnya tempat perubahan kepribadian.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Changmin. Pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah bisa mereka jawab, dan akan terus terlintas dalam otak mereka. Di luar tentu keadaan sangat tak menguntungkan. Bisa saja saat mereka membuka pintu gudang ini, puluhan orang berseragam akan meyerbuh mereka dengan mudah. Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang datang tanpa peringatan.

Drrttt…. Drrttt….

Ketiganya tersentak saat getaran ponsel terdengar. Dengan agak gugup Yoochun mengeluarkan bendah itu dari sakunya. Semoga saja itu bukan tekepon dari pihak yang sedang memburu mereka, dan semoga saja itu telepon dari Yunho atau siapapun juga yang akan membawa kelegaan bagi mereka.

* * *

Wajah-wajah pembunuhan di apartmen mewah Bigeast - Seoul sudah beredar di media. Bak selebriti, mereka menjadi headline di televisi dan Koran-koran. Polisi memang ingin menyebarkan wajah mereka agar mudah bagi siapa saja yang mungkin melihat keberadaan orang-orang ini. Berita itu jelas ditonton banyak orang, termasuk salah satu boss yang ikut berperan dalam kasus ini.

Mr. Song, segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletakan di meja kerjanya, kemudian menekan nama seseorang dari kontaknya. Agak lama menunggu panggilannya terhubung – sampai suara seseorang terdengar di ujung sana.

"Aku akan membantu kalian meninggalkan Korea"

Ucap Mr. Song tanpa basa-basi lagi. Jelas sekali ingin meloloskan kawanan itu dari kejaran polisi, dan juga untuk membuat dirinya terjauh dari masalah ini. Tentu dia tak ingin jika mereka ditangkap kemudian membeberkan apa saja yang bisa menariknya ke dalam kasus ini.

"besok pukul 10 orang-orangku akan membawa kalian pergi"

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam sejak Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya. Aku masih saja terduduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mataku juga tak bisa terpejam, begitu juga dengan tubuhku. Memang agak terasa pegal karena semalam aku berlari cukup jauh hingga menemukan Jaejoong di sini. Pikiranku masih berputar tentang apa saja yang aku lakukan padanya semalam. Jujur saja aku melakukan itu karena dorongan hasrat yang besar selama ini padanya. Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa mengamati dia dari jarak jauh, dan sekarang – tiba-tiba saja dia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat denganku. Hatiku tentu saja seperti berteriak, ingin mengatakan sebenarnya yang menganjal selama ini. Bagaimana perasaanku padanya, bagaimana aku terpanah setiap melihat wajahnya. Hanya saja rasanya terlalu cepat kalau harus berkata jujur. Aku juga bukan orang baik dan tepat untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Seorang pria jahat yang sudah membunuh puluhan kali.

Aku meraih botol tequila dari atas meja kemudian meneguk sisanya. Rasa panas kembali menjalar di sekitar paru-paruku. Cukup membantu menutupi hawa dingin yang kian menyerap ke indera perabahku. Aku juga meraih sebungkus rokok dari saku jaketku kemudian membakar ujungnya dan segera menyelipkan rokok itu ke antara bibirku. Gumpalan asap yang keluar dengan sengaja kubuat berbentuk-bentuk. Seperti memperlihatkan pada diri sendiri bagaimana kreatifnya bagian mulutku mengeskplor asapnya.

Soal perkataanku semalam pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak tahu jika benar-benar harus pergi, aku akan pergi kemana? Di luar sana tentu saja banyak polisi yang mengejar dan ingin menemukan keberadaanku. Tak tahu juga bagaimana keadaan sahabat-sahabatku. Sejak terpisah dari mereka, aku memang terus berlari tak melihat kemana-mana lagi – hingga aku menemukan tempat ini. Entah apa yang aku lakukan kalau Jaejoong menagih perkataanku untuk pergi dari tempat tinggalnya. Aku tak tahu harus pergi ke mana, tapi disatu sisi aku juga tak ingin merepotkannya, dan tak ingin dia terlibat dalam masalahku.

Aku menghelas napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Beban dalam dadaku kian bertambah saja. Mengenai kasus yang sementara aku hadapi dan kasus tentang perasaanku ini. Keduanya saling membelenggu kepalaku untuk terus berpikir.

Pikiranku terus bergejolak saat langkah seseorang terdengar menuruni tangga. Aku tahu itu pasti Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tak menentu. Aku tentu tak ingin segera pergi dari sini, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak siap harus berpisah dari Jaejoong.

"kau sudah bangun?"tanyanya tak melihat ke arahku. Dia terus melangkah melewati tempatku menuju dapur. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala meski aku tahu Jaejoong tak akan tahu itu. Dari sofa aku dapat melihat setiap gerakan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ruangan ini memang tak bersekat dengan konter dapur, jadi memberikan keleluasaan untuk mataku bisa memandanginya. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk membuatkan sarapan. Beberapa potong roti yang sudah siap, di simpannya di atas dua piring. Bagitu juga dengan susu yang sudah dia panaskan, dia menuangkannya juga ke delam dua gelas di atas meja. Tunggu… Dua piring, dua gelas?

"Ah.. Jung Yunho… Sarapan.." Belum sempat aku berhenti memikirkan tentang perkara dua piring dan gelas, Jaejoong sudah memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta. Senyumanku terulas begitu saja. Jaejoong ternyata membuatkan sarapan untukku juga. Semalam aku berpikir pria ini tak akan perduli dengan apa saja yang berhubungan denganku, tapi pagi ini aku mendapatkan satu lagi penilaian tentangnya – Kim Jaejoong orang yang hangat.

Suasananya jadi benar-benar canggung. Aku sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan. Dia tak sedikitpun melihat padaku. Aku bisa mengerti dengan perasaanya. Mungkin saja dia masih memikirkan apa saja yang sudah kami lakukan semalam. Dan aku juga sama, bahkan tak bisa tidur karena terus membayangi wajah sempurna seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau akan pergi?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong sedikit membuat dadaku terlonjak kaget. Aku baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan roti ke mulutku, tapi terhenti begtu saja. Aku melihatnya dengan ragu-ragu, ternyata dia juga sedang melihatku. Aku tahu dia akan bertanya tentang ini. Semalam aku juga sudah berjanji untuk pergi. Tapi seperti yang sudah dan terus ada dalam otakku, aku tak ingin pergi. Bukan karena aku ingin memanfaatkan tempat ini, atau Jaejoong sebagai tameng untukku bersembunyi, tapi aku hanya tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku sangat sadar, saat aku benar-benar keluar dari rumah ini – segalanya akan lain. Aku tak akan pernah bertemu dan melihat Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama.. Kalau kau mau.."

Aku terpanah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dia menawariku sesuatu yang memang aku inginkan. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab atau mengekspresikan wajahku seperti apa terhadap ucapannya itu.

"Maksudku.. mm.. Kau bilang ada yang mengejarmu.. Jadi.. Kau…" dia mencoba menjelaskan maksud tawarannya, namun agak tersendat-sendat. Tingkahnya jadi sangat lucu.

Aku baru saja akan mengucapkan – setidaknya ucapan terima kasih, tapi Jaejoong sudah berlalu dari ruang makan. Dia menuju ruang tidurnya lagi. Aku menghembuskan napasku dalam-dalam. Perasaanku jujur saja sangat senang, gembira, bahagia, entahlah kata apa lagi yang harus mengungkapkannya.

"Gomawo Jaejoong.."

* * *

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Suara Siwon terdengar begitu Jaejoong mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Di luar salju tak tampak turun lagi, tapi permukaan tanah masih saja tertutupi olehnya. Salju turun semalam-malaman dan tentu saja membuat rerumputan di luar tak kelihatan.

"Ne? Malam pertama apa maksudmu?"Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang tak perlu menggunakan pikiran untuk menjawabnya. Pria tampan ini melangkah mendekati jendela besarnya, kemudian memandangi hamparan putih di luar sana.

"malam pertamamu tidur di sana" Siwon menjelaskan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ah…" Jaejoong menggumam. Dia merasa bodoh sendiri dengan pikirannya tadi. Entah kenapa Jaejoong mengira Siwon bertanya tentang 'malam pertama' adalah apa yang sudah dia lalui bersama Yunho. Tapi apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan tidak salah juga, semalam memang pertama kalinya dia tterlibat sentuhan fisik dengan seseorang, seorang pria.

"tidurku lebih nyaman di sini"Sahutnya setelah menormalkan pikiran aneh tadi. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum sendiri dengan pikiran bodohnya. Matanya masih terus melihat ke luar jendela. Pepohonan yang tadinya terhias dengan daun-daun yang segar, kini berselimutkan butiran putih. Keliahatan seperti pohon natal yang sudah diberi hiasan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir kau tak akan betah di sana"

"Aku sangat menyukai suasana di sini" Jaejoong cepat menyela. Dia tak mungkin tak menyukai tempat tinggalnya ini. Suasana tempt tinggal barunya ini sangat nyaman. Model tampan jadi tak ingin kembali ke apartmen lagi, mungkin semua ini karena orang itu. Jaejoong tak percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, baru beberapa jam saja dan semuanya terasa sudah sangat lama dia mengenal pria itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali"ucap Siwon. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali mendengar pujian Jaejoong tentang rumah barunya itu. Hanya saja dia masih tak yakin jika Jaejoong benar-benar akan menetap di sana. Tempat itu lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota.

"Kalau ada waktu aku akan melihatmu"katanya lagi.

"Eh? Ania, tidak perlu. Aku tak kesepian di sini" Jaejoong lagi-lagi menyela. Bukannya tak ingin sahabatnya itu datang. Tapi seseorang yang kini berada bersamanya di rumah, mungkin akan membuat Siwon membuat tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, lagi pula bukankah Yunho akan pergi? Dia juga yang mengatakan lebih baik jika Yunho pergi agar kecanggungan dan hal bodoh yang sempat terjadi tak akan terulang lagi. Jaejoong memang tak sepenuh hati saat mengatakan hal itu semalam. Dia hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap tak berdayanya dengan sentuhan Yunho. Dia juga tak marah, tapi menikmati setiap gerakan pria itu. Hanya saja seperti yang sudah dia pikirkan, saat ini mungkin saja suasana memasuh kebodohannya. Dia jadi tak bisa berpikir normal dan malah membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas berdekatan dengan tubuh pria asing itu. Hal ini mungkin yang membuat Jaejoong berani membiarkan Yunho tetap tinggal di rumahnya.

"Mwo? Kau tak ingin aku datang? Apa kau akan mengajak Caroline?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin sendiri di sini. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

Klik..

Jaejoong langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu Siwon berkata lagi. Kalau bisa dikatakan, Kim Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh dengan pikirannya. Barangkali dia tak tahu harus menyebutnya bagaimana. Tentang ciuman semalam memang cukup dan mungkin saja sangat berbekas padanya. Mungkin Jaejoong tak waras lagi. Bagaimanapun menikmati setiap sentuhan dari pria asing bukanlah sesuatu yang normal. Tapi kenyataannya dia menikmati itu meski akhirnya tersadar dan menepis sentuhan yang akan berlanjut itu.

Di luar hari sudah mulai gelap. Butiran-butiran salju juga mulai tampak bagaikan rintik-rintik hujan. Menutupi apa saja yang dihinggapinya. Jaejoong masih mengurung dirinya dalam kamar sejak kembali dari sarapan tadi. Dia tak tahu dengan jalan pikirannya. Membiarkan Yunho tetap dengannya di rumah, mungkin bukan hal yang patut di takutkan. Tapi mereka bukanlah teman, bukan juga salig mengenal sebelum ini, dan terlebih kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, mestinya membuat Jaejoong lebih menggunakan pemikiran yang matang untuk membuat suatu keputusan. Entahlah ada apa dengan otaknya. Sejak merasakan sentuhan lembut ditubuhnya – jujur saja sejak saat itu dia merasa nyaman berdua dengan Yunho. Memang bukan sesuatu yang berdasarkan perasaan cinta, terlalu cepat mengatakan jatuh cinta terlebih itu pada laki-laki. Dia juga sudah berhubungan dengan Caroline, bahkan Caroline sudah mengajaknya bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi debaran-debaran yang menggila di dadanya, juga desiran darahnya saat bertatap muka dengan Jung yunho, tak bisa ditepisnya begitu saja.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, bermaksud melihat apa yang terjadi di bawa sana. Baru saja pintu kamarnya di buka, seseorang sudah berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya. Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan salah tingkah, dan Jaejoong sendiri membuang pandangannya ke samping – menghindari mata mereka bertemu. Pria ini tahu bagaimana tarikan sihir mata di depannya ini bekerja jika dia menatapnya dengan lama.

"Ah… Jaejoong ssi.. Apa kau bisa meminjamkan aku pakaianmu?"

"Ne?"

"Aku belum berganti pakaian sejak kemarin"

"Oh.."

Jaejoong keluar ruangan tidurnya begitu dia memberikan perlengkapan mandi pada Yunho juga pakaiannya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian melangkah ke teras belakang yang terhubung dengan pemandangan indah pegunungan di kejauhan sana. Mata besarnya seperti dimanjakan dengan hamparan hijau yang tak terlihat lagi, sudah diselimuti butiran putih yang sangat dia sukai. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, seolah lebih menikmati hawa dingin juga menyenangkan yang merasuki kulitnya. Sesaat kemudian mata besar itu kembali terbuka. Sesuatu melintas di otaknya.

"Bukankah ini rumahku? Kenapa harus aku yang keluar dari kamarku? Dan kenapa harus aku yang merasa canggung?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pertanyaan tadi terus mengisi kepalanya. Kemudian dengan mantap, Jaejoong berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Pintu itu tertutup dan dia tahu Yunho masih di dalam – sedang mandi atau sedang memakai pakaian. Ah, pikiran Jaejoong jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin benar dia sudah tak waras lagi. Bagaimana bisa membayangkan seorang pria dalam khayalannya.

Ciklet..

Jaejoong mendorong pintu kamarnya begitu saja, bertepatan dengan Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh basah Yunho yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk di bagian bawah, dengan satu lagi handuk yang tesimpan di kepala – membuat Jaejoong tak mengedipkan matanya. Khayalannya tentu saja hampir mendekati benar.

"Mianhae" katanya.

Entah untuk apa meminta maaf. Seperti yang dia pikirkan tadi, ini rumah dan kamarnya. Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk bersikap canggung menghadapi yunho. Seharusnya pria setengah telanjang itu yang merasa demikian. Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa menutupi keadaan tubuhnya yang nyaris akan menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. Dia bermaksud keluar lagi untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, tapi sebuah sentuhan yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong terhenti begitu saja. Sedetik kemudian hanya bunyi tabrakan antara punggungnya dan dinding di belakang yang terdengar. Sementara mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara. Tetap diam dengan debaran-debaran aneh memenuhi dadanya.

* * *

Kim Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat suara seperti getaran ponsel terdengar. Matanya masih enggang untuk terbuka, dan tubuhnya juga terasa sangat sakit terlebih di bagian bawah. Rasanya seperti sedang tertindih beban puluhan kilo. Suara getaran itu masih terdengar, Jaejoong berniat bangun untuk mengecek suara itu, tapi badannya sepertinya tak bisa digerakkan – seperti terjebak dengan sesuatu di atas tubuhnya. Dengan cepat pria tampan ini membuka matanya untuk lebih memastikan lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan.! Bagaimana bisa begini?" Jaejoong mengutuk dalam hati. Kali ini dia benar-benar gugup, tak tahu harus bangun dengan cara apa. Bayangkan saja Jung Yunho sedang tertidur pulas di atasnya, menindih tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Hembusan nafas yunho yang menerpa kulit lehernya, terus terang membuat tubuhnya memuai. Darah Jaejoong kembali berdesir nyaman, begitu juga dengan dadanya yang kembali bergetar. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan semalam masih jelas terasa. Jung Yunho sudah membuatnya tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah, mendesah tak karuan dengan kenikmatan yang dia terima. Beberapa kali Jaejoong mencoba menghilangkan semuanya - apa yang terus bersarang di kepalanya, dan berpikir kalau mungkin saja dia sudah gila. Apapun yang dia lakukan, tak dapat membohongi bagaimana perasaannya sejak itu. Tentang semalam, terlalu indah untuk dia lupakan.

Jaejoong jadi terdiam, dan membiarkan wajah Yunho terus menempeli bagian lehernya. Dia hanya berharap saat ini tak ada orang lain yang datang, baik Siwon maupun Caroline. Terlalu memalukkan jika itu terjadi, membayangkan kepanikan saat seseorang di luar sana menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar. Apa yang akan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong lakukan?

"mmnhh…"

Yunho melenguh, sepertinya akan segera terbangun. Jaejoong merasa sedikit legah, dia bisa selamat dan tak terus terperangkap. Dugaan model tampan ini ternyata salah besar, Yunho malah semakin membenamkan wajah kecilnya di leher putihnya . Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho bergerak – gerak - menyentuh tubuh polosnya, secara tak langsung Yunho jadi seperti menggodai Jaejoong. Entahlah apakah Yunho sadar atau tidak sadar saat bergerak tadi.

"Jung Yunho…."

Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Yunho, terdengar seperti sedang mendesah. Gerakan tubuh Yunho di tubuhnya, jujur saja sudah membuat Jaejoong menginginkan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Kim Jaejoong kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri, tak tahu dengan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan. Mereka baru bertemu dua hari dan sudah secepat ini sudah membuatnya tak berdaya.

Aku hanya bergumam menyahuti panggilan Jaejoong tadi. Sedikitpun aku tak beranjak dari posisiku yang masih menindih tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun saat mendengar ponselku bergetar, tapi rasanya enggan untuk menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, model yang selama ini aku sukai. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku bisa memastikan, apa yang kurasakan untuknya adalah cinta. Sebelumnya aku tak akan seperti ini. Terus sejak melihatnya, sejak malam itu saat aku berlari dan terpisah dari Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, aku tak tahu kalau rumah ini adalah milik Jaejoong. Saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan dirinya di depanku, sesuatu dalam dadaku ikut bergetar. Ini tak ada dalam mimpi-mimpi, atau imajinasiku tentang Kim Jaejoong. Aku jadi mensyukuri keadaanku yang sekarang, walaupun hidupku tak baik-baik saja – normal seperti kemarin, bertemu dengannya di rumah ini, membuat ketakutanku perlahan menghilang. Senyum yang selama ini kulihat dari kejauhan, sekarang dapat dengan mudah kuamati. Wajah malaikatnya berada sangat dekat denganku. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"ponselmu"

Dia berkata sekali lagi, aku tahu mungkin saja dia tak nyaman dengan posisi kami sekarang. Tanpa beranjak, aku mengarahkan tangan kananku meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di atas nakas di sebelah kami berbaring, kemudian mendekatkan bendah itu ke telingaku. Posisi kami seperti sedang menerima panggilan itu berdua.

"Hyung.. kau di mana? Dua jam lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat"

Suara Changmin terdengar begitu aku menekan tombol hijau. Dari nada suaranya aku tahu dia khawatir dengan keadaanku, di mana aku sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka agar tak mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan menungguku. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hyung, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Kita harus cepat pergi dari Korea"

"Ania, kalian tak perlu mengawatirkanku"kataku. Semua jadi lebih baik saat aku bertemu dengannya. Memang terdengar seperti memanfaatkan Jaejoong agar menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Tapi bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Suatu saat aku akan berkata jujur tentang siapa aku, bagaimana hidupku.

"Yunho Hyung….."

"Kim Jaejoong saranghae…"

Klik….

Aku segera menutup ponselku setelah itu meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula, tanpa menunggu Changmin berkata-kata lagi, aku tahu dia pasti kebingungan. Dan mungkin saja pria di bawahku saat ini, mungkin Jaejoong sangat kaget. Aku agak mengangkat wajahku, melihat reaksi wajahnya atas apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku mengulas sebuah senyuman untuknya, kulihat dia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Aku tahu dia hanya berpura-pura, bertingkah tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan juga senyumanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan agak gugup, pandangannya masih menyamping. Aku tak menjawab apa-apa, malah mengamati wajah tampan yang kukagumi ini. Masih tak percaya bisa melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Mataku menangkap sesuatu di lehernya, seperti tanda lahir berwarna kecoklatan. Semalam mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tak menyadari tanda ini. Aku mengusap tanda itu dengan jariku.

Dia tampak terkejut tapi tak mencoba agar aku mengehentikan sentuhanku, mungkin ini salah satu areah sensitifnya. Dia tetap diam saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku di lehernya, perlahan bibirku sudah menyentuh permukaan tanda kecoklatan itu. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak, aku yakin di sini memang daerah sensitive Jaejoong. Aku melanjutkannya memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan pada tanda lahirnya. Ujung mataku dapat menangkap sesuatu yang seperti ditahannya. Mata bulatnya terpejam dengan bibir yang dia gigit sendiri. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Bibirku beralih mengecup ujung bibir merahnya, Jaejoong tak mengelak tapi membalikkan posisi wajahnya berhadapan denganku membuat bibir kami berbenturan.

Matanya terbuka menatapku lekat-lekat, mata indahnya bagaikan sihir yang membuatku tenggelam sampai ke dasarnya. Hembusan nafas kami berbaur seperti saling membagi udara. Aku nyaris tak berkedip, saling menatap sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, tubuhku kembali memanas. Udara dingin di luar tak terasa lagi, tertutupi dengan kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong yang melekat di kulitku. Bibir menggodanya yang bersentuhan dengan bibirku membangkitkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku, darahku berdesir lebih kencang, aku ingin menikmati kelembutan bibirnya lagi. Tak perlu waktu lama untukku benar-benar membuat bibir kami menyatuh. Sekali lagi Jaejoong tak melawan, membuatku semakin berani menguasai bibirnya, mendorong lidah basahku menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Dia masih diam beberapa waktu sampai saat jilatan lidahku semakin liar, Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Dia merespon ciumanku, dan melumat bibir bawahku. Ciuman kami meningkat dengan cepat. Dia membuka mulutnya, memberikan sinyal agar aku lebih mengusai mulutnya. Lidah kami bertemu, saling melilit, melumat membagi kenikmatan, bertukar saliva.

* * *

#Author PoV#

Di tempat lain dalam waktu bersamaan..

Changmin masih menyetuhkan ponsel di telinganya, pembicaraan dengan Yunho sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria ini masih bingung, terpaku dengan kata-kata yang dia dengar tadi. Junsu yang duduk di sebelah Changmin jadi mengamati wajah aneh sahabatnya itu. Pria manis ini menyetuhkan tangannya di pundak Changmin. Changmin tersadar kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang Yunho hyung katakan?" Tanya Junsu sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga seperti berhadapan dengan Changmin. Dia juga jadi penasaran melihat raut wajah sahabatnya ini yang seperti kebingungan.

"Kim Jaejoong saranghae…" Changmin menjawab dengan mengeja kembali apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Junsu tampak terdiam sesaat sampai sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, kemudian tertawa pelan. Junsu tak menyangkah Yunho akan mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Changmin. Dia jadi berpikiran kalau mungkin saja Yunho sedang bersama model itu.

" Biarkan dia meraih cintanya"

Changmin memutar kepalanya ke kanan, melihat wajah Junsu lebih jelas. Pria ini semakin tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua hyungnya. " Maksudmu… ?Ah, model itu.. Kim Jaejoong?" Changmin membesarkan mata serta mulutnya bersamaan. Tebakannya sepertinya benar, dia tak pernah menduga kalau model yang disukai Yunho adalah model pria bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Yah.. Apa-apaan kalian, huh? Kalian masih bisa tertawa dalam situasi genting seperti ini?" Suara berat yang terdengar agak keras menginterupsi perbincangan Junsu dan Changmin. Keduanya nyaris bersamaan menengok kebelakang. Park Yoochun berdiri berkacak pinggang seraya mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Di mana dia?" Tanyanya. Yoochun berjalan mendekati keduanya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Junsu. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu orang-orang yang akan membawa mereka keluar Korea. Sejak berita tentang mereka beredar, salah satu bos mereka ( yang juga terlibat dengan kasus itu) memberikan tawaran keselamatan bagi keempatnya. Jet pribadi menunggu mereka di airport, hanya saja mereka harus benar-benar jelih agar tak ada yang tahu mereka di sana.

"Yunho hyung tak akan pergi bersama kita. Mungkin dia sedang bersama Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aishh.. Dia masih memikirkan cinta di saat seperti ini?" Yoochun kembali berdecak, tak mengerti dengan keputusan Yunho yang akan tetap tinggal, sementara di luar sana mereka sedang dicari.

"Yoochun –ah, apa kau juga akan tetap tinggal kalau kau jadi Yunho hyung?" Kali ini Yoochun terdiam. Perkataan Junsu cukup menohok hatinya. Yang kemudian hanya sebuah pelukan yang menjadi jawabannya. Tentu saja dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan ini. seandainya Kim Junsu adalah Kim Jaejoong, dan dirinya adalah Jung Yunho – sudah pasti dia memilih tinggal agar tetap bersama Junsu walau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki Incheon airport. Setengah jam lalu beberapa anak buah Mr. Song mendatangi tempat persembunyian mereka untuk segera membebaskan mereka dari kejaran polisi. Penjagannya cukup ketat, tak seperti yang biasanya. Dan mereka sangat tanggap dengan situasi ini. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang bergulir sekarang. Bagaimanapun tempat-tempat semacam ini menjadi sasaran utama untuk melanjutkan pelarian. Rupanya penjagaan yang cukup mengganggu mereka, tak perluh terlalu dipikirkan. Mr. Song tentu saja bukan orang biasa yang tak bisa mengatur dengan baik rencana. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin benar-benar mengetahui siapa boss yang sudah membayar mereka ini. Anak buah Mr. Song membawa mereka melalui akses VVIP sehingga terbebas dari protocol yang berbelit di seberang. Juga tak akan ada polisi yang tiba-tiba muncul di jalur ini. Akses VVIP – biasa dipakai orang-orang penting Negara atau juga yang punya pengaruh di Korea. Dan sekarang ketiganya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan – hingga langkah kaki mereka terhenti di ruang tunggu yang juga untuk VVIP.

Untuk pertama kalinya YooSuMin bertemu muka dengan salah satu boss mereka. Mr. Song duduk di sofa besar di sisi ruangan itu, ditemani beberapa orang berbadan besar berdiri menyebelah duduknya. Senyumannya langsung mengembang begitu melihat tiga pemuda ini. Dia mengisyaratkan pada salah satu kepercayaannya untuk meyerahkan passport pada YooSuMin. Kemarin Mr. Song memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat matang. Mulai dari perubahan nama, dan data diri yang perluh diganti. Semua untuk mempermuda ketiganya bergerak bebas di tempat yang baru.

Tak berapa lama pesawat mereka siap lepas landas. Mr. Song juga ikut serta agar tak ada kecurigaan saat jet – nya take off dan tak membawa dirinya di dalam. Setelah ijin dari menara pengawas terdengar oleh pilot, pesawat yang membawa mereka benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan apa saja di Korea. Keluarga ( meski tak pernah ditemui lagi ), kasus mereka, danjuga meninggalkan sahabat mereka – Jung Yunho yang entah di mana dan bagaimana keadaanya. Namun napas mereka belum sepenuhnya legah. Di Paris nanti, mugkin saja ada masalah yang akan membelit mereka. Ketika Polisi Korea sudah tahu tentang hal ini, tentu saja Interpol di sana akan mencari mereka.

Tapi apapun itu, boss mereka ini patut dipercaya kehebatannya.

TBC...

**thanks to : Aoi Ko Mamoru| |kim eun neul|mimi03|Booboopipi|sirius|Ahjumma Namja**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin n other

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu , Jaejoong x Caroline

Author : Andrea

* * *

Waktu cepat berputar. . .

Hari demi hari berganti dengan cepat. . .

Yang tadinya asing dengan cepat berubah dekat. . .

Cinta sudah tumbuh tanpa keraguan lagi. . .

kedekatan dan perasaan cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho semakin nyata. Dia tak bisa menutupi gejolak dalam dadanya saat sedang bersama yunho. Terlalu manis untuk diungkapkan. Kebetulan yang membawanya pada kebahagiaan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, setiap hari hanya berdua di tempat sepi itu. Jaejoong bahkan seperti tak ingat lagi dengan gadis yang beberapa minggu lalu masih hinggap di pikirannya. Saat ini dia sudah memantapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Jung Yunho.

"Yunho, kau benar-benar tak mengenal aku sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaejoong . Dia memang masih penasaran sejak malam pertama Yunho datang ke dalam hidupnya, dan pria ini mengaku tak mengenal siapa Jaejoong. Bukannya Jaejoong menyombongkan diri, wajah tampannya ini ada di mana-mana, menghiasi tv dan papan-papan iklan di Seoul. Dia sangat kecewa mengetahui ada orang yang tak tahu siapa dia.

"namamu Kim Jaejoong kan?" Sahut Yunho. Pria tampan ini berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu berada di balkon kamar.

"Maksudku, pekerjaanku?"

"model" Yunho menyahut lagi tanpa penekanan berarti.

"kau bilang tak mengenalku.."

Yunho sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong saat pria itu bertanya barusan. Tangan besarnya langsung melingkari pinggang Jaejoong, memberi kehangatan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke kiri – melihat wajah tampan Yunho begitu dekat dengan sisi wajahnya. Hembusan napas Yunho sangat terasa di permukaan kulitnya yang agak sensitive. Membuat hawa yang tadinya dingin menjadi berubah hangat dan mendebarkan dadanya.

"Jaejoongie, seandainya aku seorang penjahat, apa kau akan membenciku?"Tanya yunho setelah bibirnya berhasil menempeli pipi halus Jaejoong. Kecupan mesrah terjadi dan Jaejoong sangat menyukai itu.

"Huh?" Dibalik wajah meronanya tadi, Kim Jaejoong tampak tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka jadi berhadapan. Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi serius – menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata besar Jaejoong. Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang seperti itu. Pria ini mengulas senyuman di bibirnya, dan kemudian cepat berubah menjadi tawa.

"kalau kau seorang penjahat? Aku tak akan takut padamu"katanya masih dengan tawa yang seperti tertahan.

"Kau akan membenciku?"

"Yah, jangan terus bertanya hal lucu seperti ini. Kau membuatku tertawa, tentu saja kau bukan seorang penjahat. Seorang penjahat tak akan membuat hatiku luluh"

Yunho kembali menghelas napas panjang. Dia meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Dekapan tubuhnya juga terasa semakin erat. Tubuh Jaejoong yang tak lebih besar darinya, dan pinggang Jaejoong yang kecil, rasanya akan remuk. Tapi ini yang Jaejoong sukai dari yunho, pelukan posesifnya menandakan dirinya hanya milik Jung Yunho, begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong jadi sangat mencintai pria ini, sangat mencintainya.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara keluhan tertahan dari bibir masing-masing. Tak ada yang mampu bicara lagi dalam situasi hangat seperti ini. Hanya desahan dan keluhan yang saling bersahutan menambah suasana makin romatis. Dengan sengaja, yunho sudah membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang kemudian dengan sengaja juga membuat tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong. Keluhan tadi semakin nyata dan kuat. Ini memang yang selalu mereka inginkan dan butuhkan. Dekapan dan tubuh yang saling menempel tanpa jarak, seolah membuat perasaan besar dalam hati masing-masing tersalur begitu saja.

"Ahh…"

Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Kecupan beruntun yang Yunho lakukan pada bagian dada sampai perutnya, semakin jelas memberi Jaejoong sensasi lain yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, seperti tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk Yunho lebih menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho berhenti dengan kecupannya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang juga dengan susah paya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat padanya. Sesaat saling melempar senyuman dan aura menggoda – sampai Yunho menyentuh daerah paling sensitifnya yang masih terbalut dengan celana menggunakan bibirnya. Jaejoong mengeluh sambil memejamkan matanya. Ini begitu memabukkan dan tak ingin diakhiri.

Dan akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar polos, saling memberi dan saling menerima kehangatan. Hawa dingin, panas bercampur aduk jadi satu dalam ruang tidur itu. Tak ada yang bisa menjabarkan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Jaejoong sendiri memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, begitu juga dengan dekapannya di tubuh Yunho semakin erat disetiap hentakkan yang tercipta di atasnya. Seperti semakin memojokkannya di ranjang, tapi jelas tak membuatnya kesakitan – dia sungguh menikmatinya. Semakin kuat dan bertenaga gerakan tubuh di atasnya justru semakin membuatnya melayang dengan desahan-desahan tak mau berhenti keluar dari bibir seksinya. Dia tak mau tahu dan tak mau perduli dengan suara berisik bel pintu di luar.

"Ngghh..Yunhh…ahh.."

* * *

Caroline jadi ragu untuk menekan bel lagi, sudah berkali-kali dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Hari ini tepat dua minggu Jaejoong tak menemuinya, juga tak memberinya kabar atau apapun yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Gadis cantik ini mengelurkan ponselnya dari dalam tas kemudian mendial angka 1 – menghubungi Jaejoong. Tiga kali tak ada respon sama sekali, tak mungkin Jika kekasihnya itu tak ada di rumah. Dia bisa melihat mobil Jaejoong terparkir tepat di depan rumah. Jaejoong tak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya selama ini, dia merasa pria itu mulai berubah. Perhatian, dan kata-kata manis Jaejoong tak lagi dia rasakan dan dengar sejak Jaejoong menempati rumah barunya ini. Tak tahu ada apa dengan Jaejoong. Jujur saja perasaannya jadi tak enak.

* * *

8 pm….

Semakin banyak yang dikerahkan untuk menangkap kawanan penjahat itu. Kepolisian distrik Seoul memang menginginkan kasus ini segera tuntas dengan hasil yang tak mengecewakan seperti sebelumnya. Belum sempat melancarkan aksi pencarian mereka, pemberitahuan diberbagai terlevisi tentang badai salju yang akan terhadi – membuat pencarian jadi tertunda. Walau keinginan menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan keempat pemuda itu, namun cuaca yang tak bersahabat tentu tak bisa mereka terjang. Itu akan membahayakan mereka jika memaksakan diri.

Sudah seminggu lebih dan mereka tak mendapatkan hasil baik dari pencarian yang mereka lakukan. Malah semakin mengecewakan karena tak bisa menemukan keberadaan orang-orang itu. Belum lagi banyak kasus serupa yang terus terjadi – menambah pusing dan menambah padat pekerjaan mereka. Dan seharusnya mereka lebih pekah dan teliti dengan apa saja. Mungkin sikap mereka yang tak mengekspos gambar-gambar pemuda-pemuda itu salah. Jika saja mereka menyebarkannya, mungkin saja tak ada kasus melarikan diri seperti ini. Dengan mudah semua akan menjadi kabar baik.

* * *

Kesibukan Jaejoong dimulai. Hari ini dia harus menjalalani pemotretan lagi, dan itu berarti dia akan berhadapan dengan Caroline. Jaejoong bukannya tak mau lagi bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu. Hanya saja dia merasa tak yakin harus mengatakan semuanya dengan cara bagaimana.

Pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka. Caroline berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya terarah pada Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan penampilannya di cermin dibantu oleh asistennya. Caroline berjalan masuk – mendekati Jaejoong kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang model tampan itu. Asistennya itu mundur dari hadapan mereka – memberikannya dan Jaejoong keleluasaan untuk bicara. Sementara Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura lain di sini, buka sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan, Jujur saja dia bingung untuk memulai percakapan atau interaksinya dengan Caroline setelah selama hampir dua minggu ini dia seperti mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Jaejoong – ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini, huh? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kau seperti sedang menjaga jarak denganku" Caroline langsung bertanya sesuai intinya. Selama dua minggu ini, sejak Jaejoong tinggal di rumah baru itu, sejak itu pula dia tak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong. Seingatnya terakhir kali bertemu saat makan malam di rumahnya, mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlalu baik. Mereka juga sudah memperjelaskan kedekatan selama ini dengan sebuah komitmen – berpacaran. Tapi kenyataannya lain, Jaejoong seperti tak ingin menemuinya.

Jaejoong tersentak dengan pertanyaan Caroline. Dia menghentikan gerakannya di depan cermin, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Caroline. Terus terang dia merasa bersalah pada gadis ini. Bagaimana pun sikapnya melukai gadis ini. Perasaaanya memang tak seperti dulu lagi. Jaejoong yang dulu meyakini bahwa hatinya hanya untuk Caroline, sekarang mulai menyadari hatinya tak seperti itu. Sejak Yunho datang dalam kehidupannya, perlahan semua yang berkaitan dengan gadis ini hilang, berganti dengan rasa cinta yang besar untuk pria itu. Jaejoong menyadari sekarang, sejak malam itu dia melupakan Caroline. Apa yang dia rasakan untuk gadis cantik ini hanyalah perasaan seorang teman, patner kerja, seperti yang dia rasakan pada yang teman-temannya yang lain. Tak ada yang istimewa lagi.

"Caroline, mianhae" Tak ada kata yang lebih pantas selain minta maaf.

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku mencintai orang lain" katanya, jujur tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Saat ini dia harus berkata jujur agar tak terus membohongi Caroline.

Designer cantik di depannya sempat terkejut tapi dengan cepat membuat wajah cantiknya tak benar-benar terlihat sedang kecewa. Jaejoong tahu Caroline menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Mungkin gadis ini tak ingin memamerkan

airmata yang sebenarnya sudah mendesak untuk keluar.

"Jaejoong –ah.. Kau membuatku irih dengan seseorang yang bersamamu saat ini. Dia sudah mencuri perhatianmu dariku. Dia pasti gadis yang sangat cantik, bukan? "

Dengan suara bergetar, Caroline mencoba bicara dan mencoba membuat wajahnya setenang mungkin. Tapi semuanya justru semakin membuatnya memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Jaejoong bisa melihat genangan air yang mulai jatuh dari mata gadis itu. Langsung saja Jaejoong meraih tubuh Caroline dalam pelukannya. Walau tak ada lagi perasaan cinta untuk gadis ini, tapi melihatnya menangis sesuatu dalam hati Jaejoong tersentuh. Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pria, pria yang tak ingin melihat perempuan menangis. Caroline balas memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, rasanya dia tak ingin melepaskan pria ini. Gadis semampai ini hanya tak menyangkah semua terjadi begitu cepat, apa yang tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Dia laki-laki"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan pelukan Caroline mulai merenggang, dan perlahan benar-benar lepas dari tubuhnya. Gadis ini mengusap airmata dari pipinya, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong. Sebuah senyuman dipaksakan terulas di bibirnya.

"Jeongmal Mianhae" Jaejoong meminta maaf lagi. Walau dia tahu permintaan maafnya tak akan membuat hati Caroline berubah gembira dan merelahkan semuanya.

"Arraso.. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, sebentar lagi pemotretan?" Kata Caroline, berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja padahal hatinya serasa hancur tertimpa benda besar dan membuat lubang cukup besar di sana. Senyuman yang dia paksakan tadi terus perlihatkan. Gadis ini harus bersiap mengawali hari-hari berbeda tanpa apapun yang biasa mereka lakukan. Dia akan lebih tersiksa lagi karena kerjasama mereka masih berlangsung dan jadi agak lain karena hubungan mereka yang tak seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

"Kalian bertengkar?" Siwon langsung bertanya begitu dia mendapati Jaejoong di dalam ruang ganti. Pria ini memang berpapasan dengan Caroline saat di lorong apartmen tadi. Gadis itu tak bercerita apa-apa padanya, hanya dari raut wajah dan matanya yang sembab membuat Siwon dapat menilai sesuatu yang serius sudah terjadi.

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami"

"Mwo? Kalian putus?"

Siwon membesarkan matanya, jujur saja ia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Bukankah selama ini mereka sangat baik? Jaejoong juga selalu mengatakan tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Caroline. " Apa yang terjadi? Kau berselingkuh, Kim Jaejoong ?" Siwon mulai menebak. Dia duduk ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Jaejoong.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang lain, dan jatuh cinta pada orang itu"

"Kau melakukan hal benar. Lebih baik berkata jujur daripada menyembunyikan dan pada akhirnya membuat Caroline lebih terluka" kata Siwon memberi komentar. Dia memang tak menyangkah Jaejoong yang dia tahu selama ini hanya mencintai Caroline, dan sekarang jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Tapi dia tak menyalahkan Jaejoong, sahabatnya ini sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Hidup memang penuh dengan kejutan, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi besok. Hari ini kau mengatakan dengan bersemangat tentang bagaimana perasaanmu pada orang itu, tapi besok dengan bersemangat juga kau akan mengatakan bagaiaman perasaanmu pada orang lain. Seperti halnya dengan yang Jaejoong jalani, sepertinya baru kemarin mengobarkan api cintanya untuk gadis bernama Caroline itu, tapi sekarang dengan mudah mengakhiri segalanya.

" Dia lebih cantik dari Caroline…?"

"Pertanyaanmu sama dengan yang Caroline tanyakan"

"Aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah itu"

Siwon membelalakkan mata kecilnya. Kali ini ia sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengajak pacarnya tinggal bersama. Mungkin sahabatnya ini sangat serius dengan cinta yang dia rasakan kali ini.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau tak ingin Caroline datang ke sana. Tapi aku tak bisa terima kau juga melarangku"

"Mianhae. Aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi serta kilatan cahaya kamera memenuhi seisi ruangan apartmen itu. Seharusnya pemotretan kali ini sudah selesai dari sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di basement itu – membuat mereka sepakat agar menundah pekerjaan juga mengganti tempat pemotretannya. Untungnya pengambilan gambar di luar sudah dilakukan sehari sebelum kasus itu terjadi.

Di depan jendela besar itu, Kim Jaejoong berdiri menyimpan kedua lengannya ke sisi badannya menekan pada kaca. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih sempurna dengan busana musim dingin yang melekat. Sorot mata yang tajam, serta pencitraan mimic keras – semakin memperlihatkan sisi seksi dari model ini. Pothografer dan kru lainnya menganggukan kepala, terkesima dengan objek di depan mereka.

Kini Jaejoong sudah duduk di sofa. Satu kakinya menindih kakinya yang lain. Tarikan yang terjadi dikedua ujung biirnya membuat setiap mata di ruangan itu terhipnotis. Mulut kru-kru wanita menganga bagai melihat tumpukan berlian berkilauan. Sesekali saat dia menjilati bibir bawahnya, serasa jantung wanita-wanita itu mau copot saja. Sungguh sempurna dan tiada bandingannya.

Sementara di sudut belakang, designer cantik itu hanya memandangi modelnya tanpa berkedip. Bukan karena dia terpanah, tapi kekecewaan dan perasaan sakit yang melubangi dadanya sangat nyata terasa. Mungkin saat dia mengedipkan matanya, airmata langsung jatuh bercucuran. Baru dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka masih baik-baik, senyuman dan kekaguman tak habis dia tunjukkan untuk Jaejoong. Sekarang hanya tumpukan kesedihan yang menemaninya. Terlepas dari semua itu, dia harus tetap bersikap professional.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini sengaja berlatih memasak. Aku tak ingin setiap hari hanya Jaejoong yang menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Sedangkan aku seharian tak melakukan apa-apa selain menunggunya pulang. Rasanya aku seperti seorang istri di sini. Istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang sehabis bekerja. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Aku kembali membuka halaman demi halaman di buku latihan milik Jaejoong, menentukan makanan apa yang ingin aku pelajari untuk kumasak sebagai makan malam nanti.

Kesibukanku agar terhenti saat bunyi lain di luar sana terdengar. Deru mesin mobil yang baru saja dihentikan. Mungkinkah itu Jaejoong? Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di dinging. Baru 10 menit lalu Jaejoong meneleponku, dan tak mungkin dia sudah sampai sekarang. Siapapun di luar sana tak boleh membuatku takut dan merasa khawatir. Mungkin hanya…. Ah, tak ada rumah lain yang bertetangga dekat dengan tempat ini.

Aku menyibakkan sedikit kain penutup Jendela, kemudian melihat ada apa di luar. Ternyata rasa takut langsung menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba. Yang diluar sana tentu berkaitan denganku. Dan yang aku takutkan adalah saat Jaejoong bertemu mereka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi..

* * *

Kim Jaejoong segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah pemotretan selesai dan sukses seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tadinya mereka berencana ingin merayakannya dengan makan malam di restoran, tapi Jaejoong enggan untuk menyetujui. Dia tentu merasa sedang ditunggui seseorang di rumah. Dan makan malan di rumah bersama orang itu jauh lebih menarik baginya. Tak ada perasaan aneh dalam pikirannya saat ini, meski tadi dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang cukup berat – mengakhiri hubungan dengan Caroline. Apa yang dia lakukan berdasarkan kata hati sebagai seorang laki-laki, seorang laki-laki yang tak ingin mengecewakan seorang gadis lebh jauh lagi. Dia sadar perasaannya selama ini pada Caroline bukanlah cinta, hanya sebuah ketertarikan dan itu sesaat. Orang yang saat ini berada di rumahnya, sudah membuka cara pandangannya tentang cinta. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria asing yang kini jadi pria paling berarti dalam hidupnya, adalah cinta yang sebenarnya.

Dia agak memelankan laju mobilnya saat kedua mata besarnya melihat sebuah mobil polisi terparkir dekat rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya sejak dia tinggal di situ dan polisi mendatangi rumahnya. Tak ada yang bermasalah padanya, dan juga dia tak merasa memanggil mereka datang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumamnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan dua orang polisi yang juga turun dari mobil mereka. Sesaat saling pandang. Dua orang dengan setelan celana jeans dan jaket kulit hitam itu agak terkejut mendapati seorang model terkenal berada di dekat mereka sekarang.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong ssi…" Sapa keduanya nyaris bersamaan. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman tapi agak dipaksakan. Pria tampan ini belum mengerti ada apa mereka di kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Di sini tak ada rumah lain kecuali miliknya, beberapa rumah berjarak 200 meter dari tempat itu.

"Aku melihat mobil kalian di halaman rumahku. Mmm, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Salah satu polisi bertanya dengan wajah terkejut kemudian memandangi tempat itu. Begitu sepih, sangat mengherankan seorang model terkenal seperti Jaejoong tinggal di tempat sesepi ini.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. " begitulah, sudah beberapa minggu ini"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" Dia bertanya lagi, masih penasaran dengan kehadiran dua polisi paru baya ini.

"Begini Jaejoong ssi, mungkin kau sudah dengar berita tentang pembunuhan di BigEast apartmen" Salah satu polisi mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka ke tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Model tampan ini mengernyitkan keningnya masih tak mengerti, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya baru menyadari penjelasan tadi. Dia mengingat pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu di apartmen yang sempat mereka gunakan untuk pemotretan.

"Kami sudah menemukan para pelakunya, tapi sayang mereka melarikan diri sebelum ditangkap" sambung polisi tadi, wajahnya agak memendam rasa kecewa. Rencana yang sudah mereka susun ternyata tak mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan harapan.

Jaejoong membesarkan mata bulatnya. Dia jadi terkejut mendengar penjelasan polisi tadi. Memang bukan hal baru mengetahui para penjahat yang melarikan diri. " Lalu?" tanyanya kemudian. Terus terang dia masih tak mengerti dengan hubungan polisi ini ada di kawasan tempat tinggalnya.

"Kami terus mencari mereka. Mungkin saja mereka bersembunyi di tempat-tempat sepi seperti ini"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Membenarkan perkataan polisi itu. Tempat sepi memang paling banyak ditujui para buronan untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka dari pengejaran polisi.

"Jadi kalian berpikir mereka ada di sini?"

"Tentu tidak di tempatmu Jaejoong ssi.. " sahut polisi itu dengan tersenyum. Jaejoong juga tersenyum, sangat konyol jika kawanan penjahat berada di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati Jaejoong ssi. Di sini kau tinggal sendirian. Apa kau sudah melihat wajah mereka di media?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Selama dua minggu ini dia tak sering melihat program berita, dia lebih banyak menonton film-film yang dia bawah.

"Oh, ini foto-foto mereka. Mungkin saja kau pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka" setelah berkata, salah satu polisi mengambil sebuah amplop yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa foto pelaku pembunuhan di BigEast apartmen. Jaejoong tak menolaknya, dia meraih amplop itu kemudian mengambil lembaran-lembaran bergambar itu.

Foto pertama – Max,

Foto kedua – Micky,

Foto ketiga – Xiah,

Jaejoong tak mengenali orang-orang ini..

Tapi…

Saat matanya melihat lembaran keempat. Satu wajah yang sangat familiar, wajah yang beberapa minggu ini bersama dengannya di rumahnya. Berbagi segalanya, cinta, kehangatan, dan apapun yang dapat mereka bagi berdua. Tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat, dia seperti tak mampu berdiri menahan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Ini bukan yang dia harapkan, pikirkan. Tak pernah sedetikpun isi otaknya mengalun pikiran yang seperti ini. Tetapi kenyataan membuktikan sesuatu yang sepertinya tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin.

"Jaejoong ssi…." Polisi itu memanggil namanya karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam seraya memegang lembaran terakhir itu. Jaejoong tersadar dan buru-bubur menyimpan foto-foto itu ke dalam amplop lagi. Matanya juga menangkap sebuah nama yang terterah di foto itu, U-know.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka"

_Kau bisa membantuku? Mereka sedang mengejarku.. _

_Jaejoongie.. seandainya aku seorang penjahat, apa kau akan membenciku? _

Segala rasa bercampur aduk. Antara rasa kecewa, sedih, cinta, benci, marah, bodoh - menumpuk dipegunungan hatinya.

Bohong jika dia tak merasakan semua itu.

TBC….

thank you so much yng da reviews di chap 2 3


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin n other

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu , Jaejoong x Caroline

Rate : PG - NC

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt

Author : Andrea

Enjoy reading… ^^

* * *

_Hidup memang begitu banyak kejutan… karena itu hidup adalah misteri._

_Misteri yang terpecahkan dan ada juga yang tetap jadi rahasia…_

_Setiap keputusan yang diambil punya resiko masing-masing…_

_Hanya keyakinan hati yang memampuhkan seseorang untuk tetap bertahan…_

* * *

Sejak pemotretan selesai, sejak itu pula Caroline sadar hubungannya dengan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tamat. Mereka tak akan bertemu, dan mungkin saat bertemu nanti semuanya akan lain dan terasa asing lagi. Dan dia sangat tahu bahwa dia tak akan sanggup menerima itu. Apalagi saat bertemu dan Jaejoong bersama lelaki itu. Entah bagaimana perasaannya nanti. Caroline merasakan dadanya seperti tertembak ribuan peluru. Sudah berlubang besar dan hampir tak menyisahkan apa-apa. Ternyata mengakhiri sebuah hubungan berdampak begini besar dalam hidupnya. Kim Jaejoong satu-satunya lelaki yang dia cintai saat ini sudah tak menaruh namanya lagi di hatinya. Sudah ada seseorang dalam kehidupan pria itu. Dan Caroline sadar hatinya benar-benar hancur. Bahkan matanya serasa mulai mengering, tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan butiran-butiran airmata.

Gadis cantik ini menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas.

[Mama, aku akan kembali ke Perancis]

Dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah selesai mengirimi ibunya mail. Ini mungkin keputusan yang tepat dan seharusnya dia lakukan. Tetap berada di Seoul sama saja dengan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan kekecewaan dan rasa putus asa. Mungkin juga Caroline bukanlah seorang gadis yang kuat dan dapat bertahan saat rasa sakit mendera.

* * *

"kau sudah pulang?"

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya itu melewati ruang tengah rumah mereka. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seadanya. Kemudian tanpa berkata berlalu begitu saja dari depan Yunho.

"Akan kupanggil kalau makanannya sudah selesai"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendegar ucapan Yunho barusan. "Aku tidak lapar"sahutnya, tanpa menoleh melihat pada Yunho kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Yunho jadi terdiam. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ini pasti sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kedatangan polisi-polisi tadi. Yunho memang tak melihat jika mereka bertemu, tapi hatinya dengan kuat membenarkan hal itu. Perbuahan sikap Jaejoong saat ini adalah salah satu alasannya. Dan entah ada berapa lagi perubahan sikap Jaejoong padanya.

Makan malam pun sudah selesai di masak. Yunho juga sudah mengaturnya dengan rapi di meja. Tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung turun untuk makan bersamanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong terlihat menuruni tangga dan tanpa menegurnya, pria itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan rumah. Entah akan pergi kemana dan mengapa melakukan seperti itu.

Yunho lagi-lagi terdiam. Perasaannya semakin kuat membenarkan kata hatinya. Jaejoong memang sudah tahu siapa dirinya, dan jadinya bersikap seperti ini padanya. Rasanya Yunho akan menangis saja. Mendapati seseorangng yang kau cintai tak bertegur sapah denganmu, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan. Yunho memang tahu dialah penyebab semua ini. Karena masalahnya yang tak dia katakan dengan jujur, lelaki tercintanya itu berubah menjadi dingin padanya.

Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia tak peduli jika menabrak sesuatu nantinya. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Apa saja yang sudah dia ketahui tentang Yunho, sungguh membuat isi dalam kepalanya serasa mendesak keluar. Jaejoong memang sengaja tak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Yunho. Sejak dia tahu tentang kebenaran dari siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya itu, sejak saat itu pula hatinya seperti sudah remuk. Mungkin sama seperti yang Caroilne rasakan saat Jaejoong memutuskannya. Atau mungkin juga lebih sakit. Saat kau mengetahui orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupmu – tak sebaik yang kau kira, bohong jika segalanya tak terasa berat. Terus terang rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis, tapi dia bukanlah seorang perempuan yang akan meraung-raung menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Hatinya sakit. Dia merasa dibohongi selama beberapa minggu ini. Bayangkan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat kekasihmu adalah seorang pembunuh yang sedang diburu polisi? Bukankah kekecewaan itu akan ada? Dan mungkin sangat besar hingga kita tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Model tampan ini menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia sudah berada di apartmen lamanya yang sudah tiga minggu ini tak pernah dia kunjungi lagi. Sempat terlintas penyesalan karena sudah membeli rumah itu. Mungkin jika dia mendengarkan perkataan Siwon tentang ketidak – setujuan sahabatnya itu, mungkin saja dia tak akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Bukan mungkin tapi sudah pasti tak akan bertemu.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang dia beli tadi. kemudian seperti tak sabar langsung membakar ujung rokok itu, dan begitu terbakar langsung menyelipkannya ke antara bibirnya. Gumpalan asap menyembur dari mulutnya begitu hisapan pertama dia lakukan. Rasanya sedikit menyamarkan perasaan sakit dalam dadanya. Tak puas, dia juga beranjak dari ranjang – mengambil sebotol tequila kemudian meneguk alcohol itu yang lagi-lagi seperti tak sabaran. Dadanya dengan cepat memanas seiring dengan banyaknya alkhol yang meresap.

Drrttt…

Ponselnya bergetar. Jaejoong cepat meraih bendah itu kemudian mengamati mail yang masuk.

[Jaejoong –ah, aku akan kembali ke Perancis besok. Jika sempat temui aku. Aku berharap kau mau mengantarku]

Jaejoong menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah membaca mail dari Caroline. Mantan kekasihnya itu akan pergi; Dan Jaejoong tahu semua itu karena dirinya. Dia kembali berpikir, apakah dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Caroline putuskan? Dirinya juga sama dengan Caroline, dua orang yang tersakiti. Yang terjadi pada gadis itu adalah karena perbuatannya, dan sekarang yang menimpahnya? Mungkin ini balasan yang harus dia terima.

* * *

Jaejoong hanya diam sedari tadi saat dia dan Siwon mendatangi airport untuk mengantar Caroline. Designer muda di depan mereka juga masih saja diam. Sesekali gadis cantik ini memandangi Jaejoong, namun sesekali juga menoleh ke arah lain saat matanya dan mata Jaejoong akan bertemu. Dalam situasi seperti mereka memang rasa canggung akan sangat besar terasa, terlebih bagi Caroline.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba akan pergi ke Perancis?"Tanya Siwon, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Dia memandang serius pada Caroline.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku"Jawab Caroline, kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman. Sebenarnya gadis ini berkata bohong. Perasaannya yang sudah hancur, adalah satu-satunya alasan baginya mengapa membuat keputusan untuk kembali ke Perancis.

"Jaejoong –ah, jaga dirimu"kata Caroline, gadis ini menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"kau juga"balas Jaejoong akhirnya setelah tadi hanya diam, pria ini juga tersenyum sehangat mungkin. Padahal jauh dalam hatinya dia juga sedang terluka. Bukan karena Caroline, tapi karena Jung Yunho.

Tak berapa lama pengumuman keberangkatan sudah terdengar. Caroline langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sangat erat. Gadis ini sangat tahu mungkin saja mereka tak akan bertemu. Jaejoong juga balas mendekap tubuh Caroline.

Caroline melambaikan tangannya saat dia akan memasuki terminal. Langkahnya sempat terhenti untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sekali lagi pada lelaki yang sangat dia cintai itu. Diam-diam airmatanya mulai keluar. Ini sangat berat, tapi harus dia lalui. Bagaimanapun hidupnya harus terus berjalan, meski tak bertemu dan membagi kemesraan dengan Jaejoong lagi, seperti dulu.

Jaejoong dan Siwon masih duduk di salah satu café sejak beberapa saat lalu Caroline sudah masuk ke terminal keberangkatan. Jaejoong menyimpan kembali gelas kopinya ke meja kemudian menghelas napas panjang disertai hembusan yang berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kekasihmu seorang penjahat?"tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia memang ingin mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya tentang hal yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"hm?" Siwon bergumam, tak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kau akan membencinya?"

"Aku?" tanyanya, kemudian cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku tak akan membencinya sedikitpun"jawabnya yakin.

Jaejoong membuang napas beratnya untuk kedua kali. Jawaban Siwon berbading terbalik dengan apa yang melintas di otaknya. Jujur saja sejak mengetahui hal itu, ada rasa benci dalam hatinya pada Yunho.

"Kau pernah mendengar kisah seorang mantan pilot dan seorang narapidana?"Tanya Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Kisah yang membuatku mengerti betapa hebatnya cinta itu" Siwon mulai bercerita. Dan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tak begitu paham dengan maksud sahabatnya ini.

"Pria itu tak perduli dengan status narapidana yang melekat pada wanita itu. Saat orang-orang mengatakan wanita itu adalah monster karena pembunuhan kejam yang dia lakukan, pilot itu justru semakin mencintainya dan dia berani menikahi wanita itu dalam penjara, walau dia tahu hukuman yang harus istrinya terima tak akan pernah habis. Wanita itu harus menjalani sisa hidupnya dalam penjara"

"Pria itu tak pernah membencinya"sambung Siwon.

Jaejoong terdiam setelah mendengar cerita yang disampaikan Siwon. Jujur saja sangat mengena di hatinya. Dia sudah terlalu bodoh karena sempat menaru rasa benci pada Yunho. Tentu dia ingin seperti mantan pilot itu, memperjuangkan cintanya, walau apapun kenyataan yang terbentang di depan sana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang ini?"

"Aku harus pergi"

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan café. Meningglkan Siwon yang masih tak mengerti dengan sikap dan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

* * *

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tak sabaran, kemudian secepat mungkin berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia kembali sejak kemarin tak menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Yunho sedang melakukan rutinitas belajar memasaknya ketika pintu rumah itu di dorong dengan keras. Pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong agak mengagetkan sekaligus menyenangkannya. Sudah sehari Jaejoong tak pulang. Jelas membuat perasaannya begitu bahagia.

Dekapan di tubuhnya semakin erat saja; Dan tak harus banyak berpikir untuknya segera membalas pelukan hangat Jaejoong padanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Perlahan jemarinya mengusap rambut pirang Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi terbenam di pundak Yunho. Wajah mereka kini bertemu. Mengeskpresikan

betapa mereka meindukan rasa hangat seperti ini.

"Saranghae"ucap Jaejoong, begitu jujur dengan perasaan besar yang sudah mantap di dalam hatinya.

"Saranghae"ulangnya lagi.

"Nado.. Jeongmal saranghae" balas Yunho, kemudian mengecup bibir kemerahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan memejamkan matanya. Kecupan Yunho dibalasnya dengan ciuman, kemudian cepat meningkat menjadi lumatan. Yunho merasa Jaejoong begitu agresif sekarang. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Justru terkesan malu-malu saat dia mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ini membuatnya tertantang untuk lebih menguasai interaksi mereka.

Bunyi decakan lidah mereka terdengar. Bagai simpony indah yang membangkitkan gairah. Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman mereka – sehingga pinggang kecil kekasihnya itu bertabrakan dengan meja makan. Bunyi geseran yang cukup keras tercipta, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Semakin terpojok justru semakin panas dan memabukkan.

"Ahh.."

Jaejoong mengeluh saat Yunho melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian beralih memberi kecupan beruntun di bagian lehernya. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak-gerak, lalu menyusup ke balik kaos Yunho. Mengusap kulit punggung pria tampan itu, tanpa melewati apapun yang ada di sana. Jemarinya pun berhenti di dada bidang Yunho. Sapuan halus sekaligus menggetarkan membuat Yunho mendesah di tengah lumatannya pada leher Jaejoong. Dia semakin jauh membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Jemari nakal Jaejoong menarik kaos Yunho, memberi isyarat agar pria itu membuka pakaiannya. Yunho segera menghentikan aktifitasnya di leher Jaejoong untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia juga membantu Jaejoong melepas jaket kemudian kaos tipis yang melekati tubuh model tampan itu.

Sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap – sampai bibir keduanya kembali saling menekan. Keluhan tertahan Jaejoong bagai candu untuk Yunho; Menghanyutkan dirinya ke dalam kehangatan yang mereka bagi. Tubuhnya semakin memojokkan Jaejoong ke meja, dan bunyi gesekan itu kembali terdengar. Tangan Jaejoong juga tak mau diam saja. Dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya menyusup ke dalam celana rumah yang dikenakan Yunho. Menyentuh 'milik' pria yang sedang mencumbunya ini, dengan lembut. Kali ini keluhan tertahan melucur dari bibir Yunho. Ciuman mereka terlepas saat usapan di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Kau nakal sekali, Jaejoongie" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Sentuhannya dengan cepat berubah menjadi pijatan-pijatan halus dan lebih membawa Yunho pada kenikmatan.

"Kau suka?"Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tak bisa lagi menyahut. Dia meraih wajah Jaejoong kemudian melumat ganas bibir kemerahan yang menggodanya dari tadi. Lumatan panas di bibir bawah Jaejoong dia lancarkan. Tak mau kalah, Jaejoong juga melumat, menghisap bibir atas Yunho. Suara keluhan, decakan memenuhi konter dapur itu. Mereka tak lagi mengingat sedang berada di mana, terlebih Yunho. Pria ini bahkan sudah menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Ini terlalu nikmat dan tak mau mereka bagi dengan mengerjakan hal lain.

Jaejoong sudah terduduk di meja makan saat Yunho sedang mencoba melepaskan celana jeansnya. Perlahan mata besarnya terbuka – melihat perlakuan Yunho pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yunho sudah menyentuh 'milik'nya dengan mulut basah Yunho.

"Ahh…" Desah Jaejoong. Satu tangannya yang tadi menopang di meja kini beralih menyentuh rambut tebal Yunho. Agak meremas bagian itu seiring dengan permainan bibir Yunho yang semakin dalam pada 'milik'nya. Matanya kemudian terpejam.

"Yunhh… ahh… oughh" suara desahan tak henti keluar saat Jaejoong mendapati klimaksnya. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Yunho menahannya. Pria ini membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga – hingga merebahkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong ke ranjang.

Bunyi berisik dari lidah mereka yang terus membelit makin nyaring terdengar. Mata keduanya sudah terpejam dari saat mereka bertindihan tadi. Tubuh polos mereka menyatuh. Butiran-butiran keringat yang keluar menambah kehangatan di antara mereka. Begitu juga dengan butiran-butiran salju di luar sana. Keduanya berpadu menghasilkan sensasi panas dingin yang menggetarkan hingga ke persendian.

* * *

Yunho PoV

Aku beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong, perlahan duduk membelakanginya pada ujung ranjang. Napasku masih tersengal ketika Jaejoong kembali memelukku. Aku merasakan dagunya melekat pada pundakku. Deruh napasnya juga masih tak beraturan. Kami baru saja kembali dari ketinggian, dan belum memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuh.

"Yunho – ya, bagaimana kalau kita pindah dari sini..?" katanya. Pelukannya ditubuhku semakin erat saja. Keringat yang membasahi tubuh kami membuat rasa lengket yang lumayan, tapi semakin menambah rasa hangat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia sedang memejamkan mata besarnya.

"Kita pindah saja dari Korea"

"hm?"

Jaejoong tetap memejamkan matanya saat aku bergumam. Jujur saja perasaanku mulai memunculkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi.

"kau bercanda?"tanyaku, kemudian memposisikan kepalaku seperti semula. Napas panjangnya menerpa kulit bagian leher dan sisi wajahku.

"Aku takut sesuatu memisahkan kita"

Aku semakin mengerti kemana arah perkataan Jaejoong ini. Itu membuat rasa bersalahku padanya meningkat. Aku tahu selama secara tak langsung menjerumuskan Jaejoong ke dalam dunia kelamku. Tapi sejujurnya tak pernah terpikir untukku bersama Jaejoong adalah sebuah alasan untuk terus bersembunyi.

"Yunho – ya.. Aku takut mereka akan memisahkan kita"

"Kita tak akan berpisah"kataku, meyakinkan Jaejoong. Jika saja dia tahu bagaimana aku berusaha agar tak benar-benar berpisah dengannya. Sejak saat aku pertama kali datang ke tempat ini pun, sebenarnya sejak itu pula aku sudah tak relah berpisah dengannya.

"Jung Yunho… U-know… Aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama apa?"

Perasaanku memang benar. Jaejoong memberi jawaban sendiri tanpa aku minta. Aku segera melihat lagi padanya. Kini matanya sudah terbuka, dan balas melihatku. Dari tatapannya aku bisa melihat perasaan cintanya yang besar untukku. Aku tahu itu, dan bagiku pun begitu. Bahkan lebih dari yang dia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak jujur padamu tentang siapa aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tahu, dan membenciku"kataku, kemudian bermaksud berdiri dari ranjang – tapi tangan Jaejoong menahan tubuhku. Dia juga ikut berdiri kemudian membawaku tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Saat kau bertanya apa aku akan membencimu kalau kau seorang penjahat, apa aku menjawab akan membencimu? "

Aku terpanah dengan perkataannya. Dia memang tak menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu. Jaejoong juga lebih menanggapinya sebagai sebuah lelucon. Jaejoong kembali menatapku, memberi keyakinan pada tatapan matanya.

"Kau orang yang aku cintai, apapun yang kau lakukan, perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu kemanapun agar mereka tak bisa memisahkan kita. Dimanapun agar selalu bersamamu, aku tak peduli dengan semuanya. Kita akan memulainya dari awal"

"mana boleh kau berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

Jaejoong cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak peduli"

"Kau akan menyesalinya"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan semakin tidak setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal"

Aku memelukknya dengan erat. Jaejoong mungkin tak berpikir dengan benar. Tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan karirnya yang sangat sukses.

"Jung Yunho, Kau harus berjanji akan pergi bersamaku. Kalau tidak aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, agar kita sama-sama di pernjara"katanya, sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening yang kemudian membasahi pipinya. Pemandagan itu menyahat hatiku. Perlahan aku mengusap butiran-butiran itu dari mata dan pipinya.

"Mau buat janji denganku?"

Airmataku juga ikut jatuh. Ah, Jaejoongie apa yang harus kulakukan? Menepati janji dan pergi bersamamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan. Tapi jika itu terjadi sama saja aku egois denganku mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu. Jaejoong pasti akan terlibat jauh.

"Kau janji?" Jaejoong terus mendesakku untuk menautkan jemari kami.

"Ne, kita akan pergi"

Jaejoong tersenyum di selah-sela tangisannya yang mulai pecah. Aku langsung saja merangkul tubuh polosnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kim Jaejoong, saranghae"

* * *

Perlahan aku mendorong pintu kamar kami melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Apa yang dia katakan tadi sangat menusuk hatiku. Perasaan bersalah teramat besar, selama ini aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku tak ingin dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Lari bersama seorang buronan polisi bukankah kesalahan besar? Dia tak berpikir dengan benar, polisi tentu akan menuntutnya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak saat aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Rasanya tak rela harus melepaskan pelukan ini. Tapi aku tak bisa terus melukainya seperti ini. Aku tahu jauh dalam hatinya, dia pasti kecewa mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku memang membohongi siapa aku darinya, tapi tentang perasaan cintaku, semua yang aku rasakan tulus untuknya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengambil keputusan, lebih baik meninggalkannya. Biarkan dia hidup normal seperti dulu, menjalani hari-harinya seperti dulu sebelum aku datang. Aku ingin Jaejoong bahagia.

"Yunho…."gumamnya. Dia membalikkan posisi rebahannya sehingga berhadapan denganku.

"Kau belum tidur?"tanyaku. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"aku ingin memelukmu" Aku sengaja berbisik tepat di telinganya. Dapat kudengar suaranya menahan tawa.

"kita akan terus berpelukan"

Ini pelukan dan sentuhan yang terakhir. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Jaejoong harus menjalani hidup seperti dulu, tanpa aku. Aku mengamati wajah tampannya, sangat sadar tak akan pernah melihat wajah ini lagi, melihat senyumannya, tak akan menyentuh bibir lembutnya lagi, dan tak akan berbagi kehangatan tubuh lagi.

Tapi aku akan mengingat semuanya, setiap pelukan, bisikkan, sentuhan, kehangatan dan apapun yang pernah kami bagi. Semuanya akan tertanam dan tak akan pernah terhapus dari ingatanku. Saat aku tak bersamanya lagi, semua itu akan kujadikan obat saat rasa rindu menyerangku. Aku tahu ini sangat berat, tapi aku harus bisa melaluinya; Dan aku yakin perlahan Jaejoong akan melupakanku. Melupakan segala yang pernah terjadi di antara kami. Aku ingin dia hidup bahagia, menikah dengan orang baik-baik, dan membangun sebuah keluarga.

Ini yang terbaik…..

TBC…

thanks buat yg sudah review 3 love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Yunjae, Choi Siwon n oc

Pairing : YunJae

Rate : PG

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, Angst

Author : Andrea

* * *

hy guys... bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan No Regret, ini last chap nya semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Enjoy reading…. ^^

Tubuh polos itu masih diam, tak ada pergerakan berarti yang terjadi. Mata besarnya juga masih terpejam; Belum memancarkan cahaya indah dari sana. Hari memang masih terlalu pagi, dan untuknya yang terlalu terbuai dengan permainan semalam – tentu saja ini melelahkan. Tetapi tidak bagi lelaki yang satunya. Jung Yunho sudah lebih dulu membuka matanya; Bersiap mengawali hari-hari berat yang terbentang. Barangkali matanya juga tak terpejam sejak semalam. Hanya tubuhnya yang diam, tidak dengan hati dan matanya. Keputusan yang dia ambil serasa begitu berat, tapi ini mengharuskannya untuk melakukan itu.

Dia memeluk tubuh polos itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Bagai ribuan peluru, atau juga belati yang menancap di jantungnya saat ini. Tubuh dalam dekapannya masih tak bergeming, tetap pasif karena kelelahan. Satu kecupan di dahi pria itu, adalah tanda betapa besar cintanya untuk pria itu.

* * *

Kepolisian Distrik Seoul…

Uap yang ke luar saat pria itu membuka mulutnya, sama persis dengan uap yang mengepul dari cangkir kopi di atas meja kerjanya. Hanya hawanya yang berbeda. Komandan Lee, sejak semalam masih menatap kertas-kertas bergambar di atas meja itu. Guratan lelah begitu tergambar di wajahnya yang mulai beranjak tua. Banyak hal yang sudah dia ungkapkan, tapi kali ini terasa begitu sulit. Tiga minggu berlalu dan tak ada kabar atau apapun yang melegahkannya. Kawanan pembunuh itu belum tertangkap, dan mungkin saja sedang tertawa menghirup kebebasan di belakang mereka.

Komandan Lee menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, kemudian dibuka lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka. Salah satu anak buahnya berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian tergesa-gesa mendapatkannya di meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu memberi hormat padanya.

"U-know menyerahkan diri" tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, seperti kekejutan yang spontan membuat komandan Lee berdiri dari kursinya.

* * *

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menemukan tubuh besar pria yang mendekapnya semalaman. Tapi sejauh jemarinya menyapu tempat di sebelahnya berbaring, tak ada sosok itu. Dia cepat membuka matanya, lalu mengamati keadaan ruang tidurnya. Mungkin saja kekasihnya itu sudah bangun sejak tadi, dan mungkin saja sedang belajar membuat sarapan di bawah sana, pikir Jaejoong.

Dia kemudian duduk di sofa pada sisi kamar seraya meraih remote tv dan menyetel salurannya. Sesekali dia harus melihat program berita, dan bukan saja melihat program hiburan atau menonton film-film seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Jaejoong menyimpan lagi remote itu di sofa, perlahan dia menuju ruangan khusus untuk pakaian-pakaiannya, kemudian mengambil kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang berbahan kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang memang sejak semalam masih polos. Tanpa memberiskan tubuhnya terlebih dulu, Jaejoong melangkah ke konter dapur – untuk menemukan Yunho seperti tebakannya tadi.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat akan memutar knob pintu. Tubuhnya berbalik lagi mendekati tv yang sedang menyiarkan program berita. Satu wajah yang sangat dia kenal, terpampang dengan sempurna di layar kaca itu. Tubuhnya melemas dengan sendirinya, bahkan rasanya akan terkapar di lantai.

Waktu seperti berputar amat lambat. Bagai tayangan lambat dalam film. Tangannya terarah menyentuh bagian telinganya. Menutup bagian itu agar suara-suara di layar itu tak sampai ke indera pendengarannya. kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, matanya juga ikut terpejam agar apa yang ada di sana tak terlihat oleh matanya. Ini bukan yang dia harapkan..

* * *

Jaejoong berlari ke konter dapur, memastikan apa yang dia lihat dan dengar tadi hanyalah ilusi. Hanya bayangan mimpi buruk yang datang. Tapi kenyataannya dia bukan sedang berilusi ataupun bermimpi. Yunho jelas tak ada di dapur, tak ada di seluruh sudut rumahnya. Hanya secarik kertas dan sepiring sarapan tersimpan rapi di meja makan.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong meraih kertas itu.

Jaejoongie… aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tahu tak selesat buatanmu, tapi aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Makanlah. Setelah itu kau harus memulai hidupmu dari awal tanpa aku. Jangan menungguku, jangan mencariku, aku tak akan kembali. Aku tak ingin kau bertindak bodoh, membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus hidup bahagia bersama orang baik. Aku tak pantas bersamamu, kita jauh berbeda. Mulai semuanya dari awal…

Maafkan aku Kim Jaejoong…

Saranghae..

Kali ini Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Biarlah dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang menangisi kekasihnya. Airmata tak mengenal siapa kau. Saat butiran itu mendesak keluar, siapapun kamu tak dapat menghalanginya lagi. Jaejoong merasakan hidupnya sudah hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur dari saat dia mengetahui Yunho seorang penjahat. Suapan demi suapan yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa sangat asin. Sudah bercampur dengan airmata.

Hidupnya bagai sebuah mimpi. Berawal dari mimpi yang indah, kemudian dengan cepat berganti menjadi mimpi buruk. Jung Yunho, pria yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya, memberikannya cinta, sekarang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Takdir memang seseorang sudah dikemas sedemikian rupa. Setiap pertemuan, cinta, perpisahan dan kenangan sudah diatur untuk memberi warna dari hitam putih setiap kehidupan. Saat cinta itu datang dan mulai tumbuh, warna-warna cerah akan menghiasi hari-harimu. Bahkan disaat itu rembulan pun akan bersemu merah karena tawamu. Lalu, saat perpisahan terbentang di depan, warna cerah tadi cepat berganti dengan kelam. Rembulan pun menyembunyikan wajahnya karena tak mampu melihat airmatamu. Hanya kenangan manis tentang kau dan dia menjadi satu-satunya kekuatan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ini bukan yang dia harapkan. Dia sudah mencintai Yunho dengan perasaan yang sangat besar, dan sekarang harus melepaskan semua itu? Dengan cepat Jaejoong maraih kunci mobilnya. Dia tak peduli penampilannya seperti apa sekarang. Yang dia perdulikan hanyalah bagaiamana keadaan Yunho sekarang. Mereka bahkan baru saja berjanji akan pergi bersama, meninggalkan Korea. Hidup bersama memulai semuanya dari awal. Kenyataan ini sungguh berat, dia tak bisa membayangkan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Yunho. Pikiran bodoh terlintas dipikirannya. Jika dengan melakukan suatu kejahahatan, bisa membuatnya tetap bersama Yunho, dia akan melakukannya tanpa menunggu lagi.

* * *

Kepolisian Distrik Seoul…

Sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan dinding tebal dan pada satu sisinya dibatasi oleh tembok kaca. Dari dalam tak bisa melihat keadaan di luar sana. Tapi dari luar apa saja yang terjadi dengan jelas dipantau. Jung Yunho masih terduduk di kursi itu setelah beberapa jam lalu menyerahkan dirinya pada kepolisian. Dua orang petugas sedang menginterogasinya, sedangkan komandan Lee dan yang lainnya mengawasi dari luar.

Keputusan paling berat yang dia ambil. Meyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada pihak berwajib. Apa yang seharusnya tak pernah terlintas di pikiran setiap orang seperti dia. Tapi semuanya terterah begitu saja saat cinta bicara dan dia harus memilih antara keselamatan Jaejoong atau keselamatannya. Sekali lagi bukan karena menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukan sebelumnya, tapi dorongan yang begitu kuat dari hatinya karena cinta. Satu-satunya alasan untuknya berbuat sejauh ini karena Jaejoong. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong terlalu jauh terlibat dalam masalahnya. Perbuatan itu dia lakukan sendiri tanpa Jaejoong campur tangan di dalamnya. Jadi rasanya terlalu egois jika dia melibatkan kekasihnya itu dalam jerat hukum.

"hukumanmu bisa lebih ringan kalau kau bicara tentang keberadaan teman-temanmu" salah satu penyidik mulai bicara lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Yunho, masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Polisi itu mendengus kesal kemudian tertawa kecut mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan kebelakang Yunho. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" katanya, dengan suara sengaja dipelankan. Yunho tak menyahut. Pria ini tetap diam menekankan apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang hukumanmu akan jauh lebih ringan kalau kau mau bekerja sama"

Polisi itu tampak tak mau mengalah. Dia terus memaksa Yunho untuk mengatakan di mana ketiga tersangka lain saat ini. Yunho masih saja diam sampai suara hentakkan pada meja di depannya terdengar. Polisi yang masih duduk di depannya mulai menampakkan kekesalannya.

"Kau mau menanggung semuanya sendiri, huh?" katanya kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya.

"mau menunjukkan setia kawan pada kami?"katanya lagi. Satu tangannya sudah akan terarah ke wajah Yunho, tapi gerakan tangannya dihentikan polisi yang berada di belakang Yunho.

Bicara setia kawan, loyalitas, orang-orang seperti Yunho perlu jadi contoh. Sedikit yang akan bersikap melindungi orang lain dalam situasi seperti ini. Dunia hitam memang miliki rasa kesetikawanan yang besar dan loyatitas yang tinggi. Saat dia berkata tidak tahu, selamanya akan tidak tahu. Walaupun orang lain memaksanya, mulutnya tetap akan berkata tidak tahu.

* * *

Mobilnya terhenti di parkiran gedung kepolisian Seoul. Kim Jaejoong segera turun dan berlari ke dalam gedung kepolisian itu. Di dalam sana, dia mendapat sapaan keterkejutan dari polisi-polisi, juga dari beberapa pemburu berita yang memang sudah sejak tadi pagi ada di kantor polisi – sejak tersangka itu menyerahkan dirinya. Tak ada yang tahu dengan jelas mengenai kedatangannya. Berkunjung ke kantor polisi rasanya sangat aneh.

Mata besarnya tak berhenti berputar untuk mendapatkan orang yang dia cari. Jaejoong tak memperdulikan setiap mata dan mulut yang seperti terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Kakinya terus berlari sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Melewati orang-orang dengan wajah terkejut, melewati apa saja yang dia lalui. Hingga kakinya terhenti di depan ruangan interogasi.

"Jung Yunho…" desisnya ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu di balik dinding kaca di depannya.

"Oh.. Kim Jaejoong ssi…" komandan Lee yang sedang berdiri di di depan kaca itu jadi terkejut. Yang lainnya juga melukiskan wajah yang sama. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan keterkejutan mereka, dengan cepat dia mendorong pintu ruangan interogasi itu.

"Yunho…"

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Sama halnya dengan Polisi di luar tadi, dua penyidik di dalam juga sama terkejutnya. Mungkin lebih. Mereka masih ingat saat beberapa hari lalu mendatangi tempat tinggal Jaejoong, dan saat itu model ini mengakui jika dirinya tak mengenali siapa saja dalam foto-foto itu.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak perduli. Dia semakin mendekat pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho… kau sudah berjanji akan pergi bersamaku"ucapnya, sembari mengguncangkan pundak Yunho.

Yunho tak menyahut. Justru semakin diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya, seakan tak mau peduli dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di ruangan itu. Walaupun dalam hatinya rasa bersalah itu semakin besar. Terus terang saja Yunho rasanya ingin menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Kau mengenalnya? Jaejoong ssi, aku masih ingat kau mengatakan tak mengenal orang ini."ucap salah satu penyidik.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya di pundaknya Yunho. Matanya beralih memandangi wajah keheranan dua polisi di depannya. Tarikan napas panjangnya serasa begitu berat saat dihembuskan. Inilah saat dia harus membuktikan bagaimana besarnya cinta yang dia rasakan untuk Jung Yunho. Apapun, bagaimanapun, perasaannya tak akan terhapus.

"Selama ini aku menyembunyikan Yunho"katanya.

Komandan Lee yang dari tadi masih berdiri di luar ruangan langsung masuk begitu mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan itu, kawanan pemburu berita yang memang mengikuti Jaejoong – juga sudah di sana. Memposisikan kamera mereka untuk membidik objek di depan mereka. Blits-blit kamera bersahut-sahutan memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

Beberapa Polisi juga ikut mendatangi ruangan itu karena kegaduhan yang terjadi. Mereka menyelah para pemburu berita itu. Memaksa kawanan itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan di mana pengakuan seorang model terkenal baru saja terdengar.

"Mwo? Jaejoong ssi, kau sadar dengan perkataanmu? Kau sudah mempermainkan polisi"hardik komandan Lee. Raut wajahnya begitu serius dengan mata yang terarah bak pisau menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho yang merasa perkataan Jaejoong sudah keterlaluan, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku tak mengenalnya"katanya, kemudian menghembuskan napas berat berkali-kali. Memang bohong saat dia bilang tak mengenali Jaejoong. Hanya saja jika dia mengatakan mereka saling mengenal, sama saja dengan membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Lagi pula Jaejoong tak menyembunyikannya. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Yunho – ya, kau sudah berjanji akan pergi denganku" Jaejoong menyelah tanpa menunggu ketiga polisi itu berkomentar. Model tampan ini menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho tentu membuatnya sakit. Dia tahu Yunho berlaku seperti itu karena tak ingin melibatkannya, tapi jujur dia ingin terlibat.

Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduk, kemudian menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Yah.. ! Kim Jaejoong… Paboya..?!" katanya nyaris berseru. Dia memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali. Jaejoong sendiri tak menjawab, hanya airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata besarnya sebagai jawaban. Bagaimana dia tak ingin berpisah dari Yunho.

"Paboya?!"katanya lagi; Dan tanpa banyak pemikiran, dia meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya Yunho menyangkali apa yang sudah dia katakan semalam dan pagi tadi saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong terakhir kalinya. Jaejoong langsung membalas pelukan Yunho. Bagian mulutnya terbenam di pundak Yunho, membuat tangisannya terdengar tertahan.

"Jangan seperti ini"ucap Yunho yang juga berusaha tak mengeluarkan tangisannya, juga tak mau peduli dengan kehebohan yang mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia"Yunho berkata lagi, pelukannya pada Jaejoong semakin erat.

Beberapa polisi di dekat mereka jadi terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Yang satunya sudah keluar dari ruangan interogasi. Sementara yang lain terduduk – menyaksikan pemandangan mengejutkan di depan mereka.

"Aku tak akan bahagia tanpa dirimu"sahut Jaejoong, cepat dan benar-benar jujur sesuai yang dia rasakan. Semua yang ada padanya tak akan ada artinya jika harus berpisah dari Yunho. Bahkan jiwanya serasa akan mati.

"Dulu kau bahagia" ucap Yunho, mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong. Dia mengusap rambut kepirangan Jaejoong dengan lembut, begitu menekankan betapa dia juga tak ingin berpisah.

"Tak sebahagia saat bersama mu"Jaejoong lagi-lagi menyelah. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Jangan melakukan kesalahan, kau akan menyesalinya nanti"

"Aku tak perduli. Aku tak akan menyesalinya"

Sementara di luar sana – jauh dari ruangan itu. Kegaduhan makin menjadi. Banyak wartawan berdatangan ingin meliput dengan jelas bagaiman seorang Kim Jaejoong membeberkan rahasianya. Berita mengenai pengakuan Jaejoong juga sudah di salurkan, walau belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kepastian.

* * *

Choi Siwon baru saja akan masuk kamar mandi saat layar kaca itu memutarkan berita tentang sahabatnya, Kim Jaejoong. Pria berpostur tinggi ini tak jadi ke kamar mandi, malah mangamati apa yang terlihat di matanya. Siwon jadi seperti orang kebingungan, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sampai akhirnya dia membuat keputusan untuk membawa Jaejoong dari kantor polisi.

Siwon membuang ponselnya ke kursi penumpang di sebelah. Jaejoong tak merespon panggilannya. Pria ini mendengus kesal sekaligus tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu?"gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon seperti mendapat jawabannya. Pria ini mengangakan mulutnya sembari menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Dia baru ingat kalau Jaejoong pernah menanyakan pendapatnya jika memiliki kekasih seorang penjahat. "Jadi…"desisnya. Dia menggelengkan lagi kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi tak percaya dengan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Siwon langsung di serang wartawan dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar pengakuan Jaejoong saat dia turun dari mobilnya, dan kemudian berusaha tak menghiraukan mereka. Kakinya terus melangkah menjauh. Matanya juga berpendar mencari ruangan di mana Jaejoong berada, seperti yang dia dengar dari berita tadi.

* * *

"Jaejoong ssi, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini"kata komandan Lee. Pelukan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sudah lepas sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Yunho juga sudah akan di bawah menuju ruangan tahanan. Dua orang polsisi berdiri sebelah-menyebelah pada tubuh Yunho, memegang kedua lengan pria itu.

"Kau mau membela penjahat? "

"Aishh, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau masih membelanya padahal dia sudah membohongimu"katanya lagi.

Yunho memang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong selama ini tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Juga Yunho membuat pengakuan bahwa dirinya sudah memanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk bersembunyi, dan Jaejoong tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalahnya.

Jaejoong tak bicara sepatah katapun untuk menyahuti perkataan polisi itu. Matanya memandangi tubuh Yunho yang semakin menjauh darinya – yang kemudian benar-benar hilang di telan dinding penyekat ruangan itu. Jaejoong terduduk di kursi interogasi, airmatanya mendesak untuk mendapat kebebasan – setelah tadi berusaha dikurung.

"Jae…"

Bahkan saat suara sahabatnya memanggil namanya, Jaejoong tak mau menanggapinya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Yunho. Hanya ada kesedihan dan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan berpisah.

"Jaejoong –ah…"

Siwon ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Jaejoong yang juga tertunduk lemah. Menyiratkan betapa besar rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Kau sebaiknya membawa Jaejoong ssi pergi dari sini"

* * *

"Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau menyembunyikan seorang penjahat di rumahmu?"

"Rumah yang mana? Apa di apartmen mu?"

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan langsung menyerang Jaejoong begitu dia keluar dari kantor polisi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang saling bersahutan tanpa jedah – bagaikan deru napas sepasang insan yang habis beradu gairah.

Siwon mencoba menghalangi para wartawan yang terus mengejar Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dia juga di bantu oleh dua orang polisi.

"Jaejoong ssi, apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu?"

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan terus terdengar – sampai Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Siwon yang sedang berusaha menghalangi kawanan itu, mengerutkan keningnya. Agak tak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong berhenti.

"Karena aku mencintainya"

Kilatan cahaya kamera terus terdengar. Begitu juga dengan kamera yang sedang merekam adegan demi adegan mengenai pengakuan Kim Jaejoong terus terpasang.. Bekerja sama dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terlontar seperti tak mau puas dari wartawan-wartawan itu.

* * *

Satu hari berlalu… Rasanya bagai seabad. Jarum penanda detik itu serasa sangat lambat menapaki detik berikutnya. Jaejoong tetap membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Airmatanya mungkin mulai mengering – setelah sejak kemarin begitu deras mengucur. Memang kenangan yang diciptakannya bersama Yunho tidaklah lama. Hanya tiga minggu saja. Tetapi rasanya membutuhkan waktu 1000 tahun – bahkan selamanya untuk menghapus memori itu. Saat pintu kamarnya di buka paksa, Jaejoong tetap berbaring. Tak mau peduli dengan siapa saja yang sudah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

"kau… kau sungguh memalukan"suara keras yang memecahkan telinganya, serentak membuat Jaejoong bangun. Dia memandang kaget pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ayahnya ada di sana dengan mata yang memancarkan amarah menyala-nyala. Jaejoong hanya diam. Tak yakin harus berkata apa. Mungkin benar apa yang ayahnya ucapkan, dan mungkin teramat benar. Dia sangat memalukan bagi keluarganya.

"Appa membesarkanmu bukan untuk jadi seperti ini"

"Kau ingin appa dan eomma mati?"

Jaejoong terus diam. Mulutnya terkunci untuk sedikit memberi suara, walau sekedar untuk membela dirinya dan juga Yunho. Dia tentu tahu kekecewaan orangtuanya pastinya sangat besar. Dia putera tunggal di keluarganya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan ini sangat menggores luka bagi keluarganya. Seumur hidupnya tak sekalipun Jaejoong mengobarkan amarah sebesar ini dari ayahnya, tapi hari ini? Seperti inilah saat cinta memasuki hidupnya.

* * *

Jung Yunho menerima hukuman dari perbuatannya. Pria ini divonis kurungan penjara selama 9 tahun, dengan pertimbangan potongan dari 10 tahun karena sikapnya yang dianggap baik dengan menyerahkan diri. Setelah kasusnya selesai di pengadilan, Yunho langsung di bawah ke penjara khusus bagi kejahatan berat. Berhambur dengan narapidana dari berbagai latar belakang kejahatan yang mengerikan. Saat itu juga dia harus siap mengawali setiap harinya tanpa melihat Jaejoong, tanpa interaksi hangat yang mereka lakukan. Hanya kenangan indah di antara mereka yang menjadi kekuatannya. Setiap sentuhan, ciuman, bisikan, belaian, pelukan, dan apapun yang pernah terjadi – selalu dan akan terus ada dalam ingatannya. Tentang Kim Jaejoong, tentang dirinya, dan tentang mereka akan terpatri indah dalam hatinya.

* * *

Setelah mendengar vonis yang dijatuhkan pada Yunho, Jaejoong lebih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tak sekalipun keluar dari rumahnya. Kemarahan dari orangtuanya juga begitu besar padanya. Orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya tak habis pikir dengan jalan yang Jaejoong ambil. Mengorbankan apapun demi pembuktian cintanya.

Kim Jaejoong berhenti jadi model. Karirnya hancur karena pengakuannya mencintai seorang laki-laki, yang adalah seorang pembunuh. Tetapi semua itu tidak menjadikan perasaan cintanya untuk Yunho berkurang. Perasaan cintanya semakin dalam, dan tak akan pernah lenyap walau kenyataannya mereka sudah terpisahkan oleh ruang. Komentar-komentar buruk tentang pengakuannya menghiasi berbagai media. Banyak yang menyayangkan sikap Jaejoong. Mereka tak menduga Kim Jaejoong yang seorang model terkenal terlibat cinta dengan sesama jenis, terlebih pria itu adalah pembunuh yang selama ini menjadi incaran kepolisian Seoul. Tetapi, diantara komentar yang menyudutkannya, masih banyak juga yang memberikannya dukungan. Itu semua datang dari orang-orang yang mengagumi dan mencintainya. Menurut mereka, apa yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong justru adalah benar. Bila seseorang mencintai orang lain dengan tulus, apapun orang itu baik-buruknya adalah satu warna yang harus diterima.

_**Mencintai seseorang bukan hanya karena saat bahagia, tapi juga untuk saat-saat kesukaran..**_

_Cinta menerima apapun dari sebuah pilihan…_

_Sekalipun salah, biarlah tetap salah…_

_Karena itu cinta disebut buta…_

_Cinta butuh pengorbanan…._

_Cinta tidak pernah menyesali sebuah pilihan…_

_Karena itulah cinta adalah keberanian…_

_Dan karena itu pula manusia mengerti bagaimana cinta itu begitu besar…_

+++++++ NO REGRET_If our love is wrong.., then let us be wrong forever +++++++

END

thank u so much buat kalian yg sudah membagi komen di ff ini, semua sangat berarti bagi saya.. sekali lagi terima kasih.. i love you all 3


End file.
